Powerpuff Girls: New Allies
by boomer4ever
Summary: What happens when the ruffs and puffs are sent to a time where everything is destroyed? Thats their future unless they find a way to get along with eachother, and defeat their new enemy.They need to be faster, stronger, harder and better. First fic! Now..
1. Mysterious Blonde

Powerpuff Girls: New Allies

A/N: Well, here it is! My first official fanfic! I hope you like it! Oh, and my deviantart account name is boomer6. Enjoy!

Chapter one: Mysterious Blondie

* * *

><p>Ah, the city of Townsville. So nice and peaceful, but oh! Its none other than the Rowdyruff Boys. Good thing we have our trusty heroes, the Powerpuff Girls!<p>

The battle is heated, a blood red streak of light clashes with a soft pink one. Dark green flashes are pounding mercilessly against light green ones. Dark navy blue flashes are chasing light baby blue ones. Many may think this is a trick, but no. Here in Townsville, this is normal.

Inside the red flash appears to be a boy about six years old, wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black stripe going across. He also had on a red baseball cap turned backwards, with his long auburn hair going down his back, and black pants and shoes. His over confident smile spreading across his face.

Inside the pink light, was a girl about six, with long auburn hair in a ponytail tied in a giant red bow. She was wearing a pink flat spaghetti strap dress with a black stripe going across. She also had on white leggings and black dress shoes. However, unlike her opponent, she had on a serious look.

The dark and light blue, and dark and light green lights also showed four six year olds. The boy, just like his brothers, had the same shirt, but it was green, and had black spiked up hair, litteraly bouncing in anticipation. The other boy had a blue shirt, with a blond winged haircut.

The two girls had dresses like their sister, matching their respective colors. The green girl had a tomboyish look, with black shoulder length hair that spiked at the end. The blue girl had blond pigtails.

The red boy was Brick, the leader. The green boy was Butch, the middle brother. Nd the blue boy was Boomer, the 'youngest.' The pink girl was blossom, the green girl was Buttercup, and the blue one was Bubbles. The girls were fighting their counterparts, the Rowdyruff Boys, created by Mojo Jojo in a failed attempt to defeat the girls, then, later resurrected by HIM. The red ruff spoke up.

"What, are the little Powerpukes already giving up?" He asked teasingly.

"Not a chance Brick!" Blossom yelled back.

"Well, you should give up, 'cause your nothing but little chickens!" Boomer yelled.

"Shut up, you moron!" Yelled Brick, earning Boomer a smack in the head.

"Hey!" Boomer yelled gritting his teeth. He was also the 'dumbest' of the group.

"Quit your whining! Now, lets get rid of these sissies!" Brick ordered, each brother spinning around each other, forming a ball of blue light shooting towards the girls. The girls did a similar attack and countered it. The lights clashed, causing an explosion, pushing both teams to the ground. Each group got back up and was about to attack again, but a giant swirl of blue light with crackling lightning formed in the middle of them. A teenage boy, about fifteen or sixteen stepped out, wearing a deep blue shirt with a jet black jacket, and black jeans and shoes. He had a blond haircut similar to Boomers, but had neater bangs, and had a few loose hairs going down his head.( See Boomer age twelve in my favorites, and just imagine him older.) He looked at each team, then walked over to the rowdies.

"Who the heck are you?" Butch asked raising an eyebrow. The boy ignored him, and stared at Boomer.

"Is your name Boomer, of the Rowdyruff Boys?" He asked. Boomer nodded slowly.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Blossom asked politely. The blondie turned to her.

"I'll explain everything later, but I need you to come with me." He said.

"To the future." Was all he said before turning his watch, and a blue light like before enveloped around them. Everybody screamed as they were transported to the place that would change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it! On my DA account, I have a picture in my favorites that shows Boomer at age twelve, so just imagine him older, with a haircut similar to that. Oh, and the mysterious blond boy had on a black belt, like the PPGZ's, just instead of a 'P' in the middle, it's an 'R'. Thank you for reading! I hope to update again soon!<p> 


	2. Future?

Powerpuff Girls: New Allies

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I finally have my new chapter up! Hope you enjoy!

When the blue light faded, everyone landed on the ground with a hard thud. When they got up and looked around, what they saw shocked them. It was Townsville. Everything was destroyed. Buildings were torn down, leaving ashes and dirt in its way. The sun was blocked out by the clouds. The sky was a steady gray. Some buildings still had a fire cooling down. No one was in sight. Blossom was the first to speak.

" W-Where are we/ What happened?" She asked slowly, uncertainty in her voice.

" The end of Townsville. That's what happened." The blondie replied.

"Did we really just get kidnapped by some human?" Butch more yelled than asked.

"Yes, you did. Now be quiet." He replied flatly, glaring at Butch.

"Where is everyone? We need to find the professor!" Bubbles said, flying away from the crumbled building they were behind. She then started yelling and calling for the professor and other people. The blonde boy then ran over to her, grabbed her, and yanked her back over to everyone, while covering her mouth. Everyone, including the Rowdyruff Boys, got on a surprised look.

" If you want to live, you won't do that again." The boy said in a hushed tone. Bubbles nodded slowly, fear etched across her face. Blossom looked completely worried about her blonde sister. Buttercup looked both surprised and angry.

"Your in a dangerous place right now, so we need to keep quiet and stay low." The boy said. Then, as if on cue, gunshots were heard. A round the group appeared to be these people in long sleeve black shirts, black pants and boots, and a black bicycle-type helmet, with a large red 'X' going across.

"Seriously? Ok, scratch that! Run!" The boy yelled and started running, with the kids following close behind. Bullets were all around them. The boys were struggling to dodge the bullets. However, the girls and the blonde boy were doing just fine. Butch almost got shot, but dodged quickly. Buttercup laughed at her counterparts misfortune. Then Butch remembered about his flying ability. He was just about to fly when the blonde boy yelled back to him.

"No! You can't use your powers! It's too risky!" He yelled, earning a surprised expression from Butch. They ran a few more yards when the blondie stopped suddenly. He threw back a grenade towards the attackers. The explosion was huge, and caused a huge cloud of dust that normal humans couldn't see through. Everyone followed the boy out of the dust when he stopped once again. He held up his watch in front of himself in front of him.

"I think this guy's crazy." Butch whispered to Brick who started snickering. His laughing was quickly silenced by a giant building appearing. A large building with about over 30 floors, appeared. It had many windows and had a glass revolving door. Everyone gasped in awe at what was before them. The blonde boy turned to them.

" Come on in. You don't want those guys to come back, do you?"" He smiled. The others shook their heads slowly, dumbfounded. When everyone walked inside, the building disappeared instantly, like nothing was ever their.

When they walked in, they were amazed. The inside resembled a laboratory. Scientist were working frantically, typing on computers, or testing a new experiment. The boy walked to a small lunch room, and motioned for them to follow. All there was, was a lunch table and a small fridge in front of it in the back of the room.

"Help yourself." He gestured to the fridge. The boys literally charged at the fridge, while the girls seemed suspicious, but decided not to have anything in the end. On his left, was Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup. On his right was Boomer, eating a Burger, Brick, eating a hotdog, and Butch, eating a steak.

"Now, can you please tell us how we got here, what's going on, and what happened?" Blossom asked politely. The blondie sighed.

" Well, I figured you'd ask. So, here it goes." The boy then started to explain.

In another part of the city was town hall. At the desk was a girl, her face hidden by the shadows. A lady about in her 30's , walked in and bowed on her knees. She had on glasses, brown hair in a tight bun, with a white sweater with a long brown skirt.

"My leader, we just got a report that that boy was running with what appeared to be four other six year olds, North East from here. They escaped before we could find out where they were going." She said. The girl at the desk growled. The one speaking flinched.

"We did get some good news, however. One of the attackers said he heard the blonde one say not to use their powers. So we have reasons to believe that those kids could have been brought to aid the resistance." She said.

"Keep an eye on them. They could be useful." The girl at the desk said.

"Very well, as you wish." She replied and walked out the door. All you could hear was the girl chuckling to herself.

Well, that's chapter 2! Ill explain everything in the next chapter! I hoped you liked it, and remember to read and review!


	3. Powerpunk Girls?

Powerpuff Girls: New Allies

A/N: Ok! Now we will finally know what the heck is going on! Hooray! Please enjoy!

Chapter 3  
>"I knew you'd ask. So here it goes." He took a deep breath, and started to speak.<br>"Your in Townsville. In the future, actually. The city has been overrun by a group of girls. Their all your counterparts." He stopped to look at everyone.

"Ok, but how do you know who we are? Who are you?" asked Blossom.

"Good question. I know you because I AM you. Im Boomer." He said, and everyone gasped.

"How is that possible? Where is everyone else?" Blossom asked again.

"Let me explain from the begining. When me, my brothers, and you girls were fighting when we were kids, all of our negative and posative energies clashing, caused a giant explosion consisting of the dominant energy- OUR negative energy. Thus, the Powerpunk Girls were born. Berserk, Blossom and Bricks counterpart. Brat, BUbbles and Boomers counterpart. And Brute, Buttercup and Butch's counterpart. We tried fighting them off, but they were to strong. So, both of our teams had to work together, and soon enough, we all became friends. And as for your other question, my brothers are training right now, and the girls are busy with other needs they need to attend to." Boomer explained. He looked around and saw everyone with shocked expressions. It looked like Butch just stopped chocking on his steak.

"So, let me get this strait. We actually became FRIENDS with those annoying boys?" Buttercup asked. Boomer kept himself calm.

"Yes, I guess you could say that, and we aren't that bad anymore." He replied, smiling. Buttercup snorted.

"Ok, but what does all this have to do with us?" Blossom asked.

"Well, after atleast a year, I finally created a watch that would let me travel through time. Thats when I got the idea to get help. That help is you guys." He looked up at them.

"So, you want us to help you defeat those girls." Bubbles said. Boomer nodded. Thats when they all heard footsteps walking towards them. When everyone looked to see who it was, they all gasped, but older Boomer got a happy look.

"Well, welcome back. I have some friends you need to meet. Bubbles." He said smiling

Sorry it was so short, but I just love leaving cliffhangers! Next chapter coming up soon!


	4. Reds and Greens

Powerpuff Girls: New Allies

A/N: Well, this is where things get a little intersting. Well, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4  
>" Well, I think its time you meet our new friends. Bubles." Boomer said, smiling kindly. Infront of everyone stood a girl with long blonde pigtails, with a blue little bow. She had on a black vest, a baby blue top, and black pants and shoes. She looked extremely confused. Her face went from confusion to happiness. She ran over to Boomer and grabbed his rist.<br>" Boomer! You really did it! I knew you had it in you! Did you explain everything to them already?" Bubbles asked, grinning widely.

"Yes, they know everything now. By the way, have you seen your sisters or my brothers anywhere?" Boomer asked.

" No, I thought you , well I guess we'll see them later. Now..." She turned to thr six year olds.

" Ok, now let me see..." She pointed to Bubbles.

" Your me." She smiled and young Bubbles giggled.

" Your Buttercup." She pointed to Buttercup, and the reaven haired girl just nodded.

" And your Blossom." She then pointed to Blossom who smiled.

" So then your Brick, Boomer and Butch." She then looked over to the boys who avoided eye contact and nodded.

" So, your Bubbles future self?" Blossom asked curiously. Bubbles nodded.

" Can you tell us how we are in the future?" Blossom asked.

" Well, your still a braineac, but more protective. And Buttercup is still her usual tough self, but she seems... Different." She smiled at the girls. Before the girls could ask anymore questions, there was yelling coming through the hallway. Everyone gasped in shock. A boy with a red baseball cap walked in. He had long auburn hair tied in a ponyral style( Brick in PPG: Dojinshi.) He had on a ripped up deep red shirt and ripped black pants and shoes. He looked badly beaten, and had some blood coming down his mouth. Another boy with a ripped dark green tank top like shirt came in. He had black spiky hair, with ripped black jeans and shoes. He was also beaten badly. Boomer shot up from his seat and ran to them.

" Brick! Butch! What the heck happened to you guys?" He asked. sitting them down.

" It aint that bad. Quit your worrying." Butch said, looking away. Brick rose an eyebrow when he saw the other kids.

" So, I guess you finally got them here?" Brick said in a cool manner.  
>Before Boomer could reply, two other girls ran in. The first girl had long auburn hair in a big red bow. She had on a black jacket with a pin lace, and a hot pink shirt. She had on black jeans and shoes. The other girl had black hair that went down to her shoulders and spiked at the end. She had on a gray jacket and a lime green sleeveless shirt. She alao had on black jeans and shoes. They looked extremely worried.<p>

" Brick! Are you ok?" The auburn haired girl ran over to Brick.

" Butch! What the heck were you thinking?" She ran over to Butch.

" Sorry, but we had to fight back." Brick said calmly.

" You should explain everything. Now." Boomer ordered. Brick sighed.

" Ok. We were all looking to see if anything was happening. We saw the Powerpunks beheading some of their own workers! So we, well... Fought back. We didnt stand a chance. They did this to us. Luckily, we managed to escape, before they could follow us." Brick said.

" Please, dont do that ever again. It would be horrible if you guys didnt come back." The auburn haired girl smiled at Brick and fixed his last wound.

" Blossom, Buttercup. I would like for you to meet our new friends." Boomer introduced everyone to each other.

" So, blondie finally managed to get us some help. Good thing to. We need as much help as we can get." Buttecup said ruffling Boomer's hair.

" Yes, well its time they decide for themselves. So, will you help us?" Boomer asked the six year olds.

" Do we HAVE to work with those boys?" Buttercup asked, groaning. Everyone nodded. She groaned again.

" I think we should help! As long as we can all get along..." Bubbles trailed off. Everyone looked at Young Blosssom. She scratched the back of her head.

" Well..." Blossom trailed off as well. Then she answered.

A/N: Yay! Brick, Butch, Blossom and Buttercup are finally here! What will Blossom decide/ Find out in the next exciting chapter of Powerpuff Girls: New Allies!


	5. Friends?

Powerpuff Girls: New Allies

A/N: Ok guys! Its time to see what Blossom decides! Hope you enjoy! By the way, I don't own a single thing! So don't sue me if you hate my story! Remember, don't like, don't read!

Chapter 5

"Well… Ok. We'll do it." Blossom finally said. Boomer and the others smiled.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us. Why don't we show you to your rooms." Boomer said. They lead the group to their rooms. The girls room wasn't much. It had a window, a big bed with white sheets, and everything else reminded you of a prison cell.

"Sorry it doesn't look like much. This was an empty guest rom. Your welcome to decorate it if you want." Boomer said. Bubbles squealed and started to add as much color as she could.

The boys room was just like the girls. They had a bunk bed though, instead of one big bed. The boys frowned and without asking, started to give their room some color. Boomer and his brothers laughed.

"Well, you guys better get some sleep. Tomorrow, your getting a tour of the place. And then, the real training begins." Boomer said and walked out the room.

…

(Bubbles pov)

'Man. Why cant I sleep. Im worried that we might not make it back home. I mean, if we couldn't even beat those Powerpunk Girls with the Rowdyruff Boys help, then what chance do we have? I need to get some air.' Bubbles thought. She got out of her bed, and carefully walked out of her sisters room. She flew over to where the balcony was.

…

(Boomers pov)

'Stupid girls. Why do we have to listen to a bunch of sissies? It doesn't make sense. And I cant belive we cant even beat a bunch of other girls either! This is just mocking the Rowdyruff Boys, now.' Boomer thought, struggling to get to sleep. He then saw a shadow go across the light in the crack in his door.

'What was that?' He wondered. He carefully got up from his bed, and flew out the door. He followed the shadow and saw that it was… Bubbles. She was sitting on the edge of the balcony. He crept behind her and poked her on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around to him.

(Normal pov)

"Boomer? What are you doing awake? Arent supposed to be asleep?" Bubbles asked.

"I cant sleep ok? What the heck are you doing awake? You to scared to sleep? I thought so. Your such a sissy." Boomer laughed.

"I am not scared! And I am not a sissy! Why do you and your brothers have to be so mean?" Bubbles yelled, but not loud enough to wake the others up.

"Because we have to. Were enemies, remember? Man, you are so dumb" Boomer said, leaning against the rail.

"Your calling ME dumb? You're the one who always says the dumb stuff! No wonder why your brothers always pick on you." Bubbles said. She was really tired and annoyed right now. Boomer turned away.

"Well? Whats going to be your big comeback?"

"…"

"Boomer?"

"You girls are mean."

"What?"

"You girls think were the mean ones? What about you? We only do all this stuff because we have to. What do you think HIM or Mojo will think? I bet HIM could destroy us, just as easily as he brought us back. I heard you girls once sang a song about love making the world go round, and then you just beat up a clown who didn't even mean to do all that bad stuff." Boomer said.

"Well, then I guess your just to afraid to stand up to HIM. And that time was different. Boomer, you do know we don't have to fight. If our fighting leads to the destruction of Townsville, I want to just give up now." Bubbles said.

"How can we e friends? There's no way that could happen." Boomer said with disbelief.

"Anything's possible. Why don't we get to know each other?" Bubbles asked.

"Ok. What's your favorite food? I love hamburgers." Boomer said.

"I love sweets! Ok, whats your favorite thing to do? That doesn't involve anyone getting hurt, of course." Bubbles asked.

"Well, I guess I like to draw." Boomer said, shrugging.

"Really? Me too!" Bubbles said, delighted. They kept this up for awhile, before they both finally decided to go to bed. Before they fell into the silent nice darkness of sleep, they both thought of one thing.

'Can we really become friends?'

…

"Wake up! It's time to get a move on!" Older Boomer yelled, waking everyone up. They all grumbled and met all the others downstairs.

"Ok. Today is your first day of training. Today, I'm going to send all of you into a jungle full of monsters." Boomer said. Bubbles hid behind Blossom.

"You have a limited amount of time to get out, before the checkpoint closes. If you don't make it out before time runs out, you will be stuck there, until I decide to go and get you. Wich might be awhile." He explained. He then went to a computer and pressed a few buttons, and a blue portal appeared.

"Good luck.' He said, and everyone was sucked in.

"Wait! What about Breakfast!" Butch yelled as he was sucked in. When they all landed, they all looked around. It looked similar to a jungle, but there was a giant tree in the middle.

"Ok, I think the checkpoint will be at that tree in the middle. Everyone split up! We'll have more ground!" Blossom yelled, and everyone separated and went deep inside the giant jungle full of monsters, quicksand, and most of all… Danger.

A/N: Well, there it is! Sorry for not updating, but I got lazy. This is my longest chapter so far! Yay! Please remember to read and review!


	6. Monsters! Eeeek!

A/N: HI guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had strep throat, FCAT(still!), and my keyboard broke! And I am going to explain what happened to the professor nd everyone else in the nezt chapter! Enjoy!

Powerpuff Girls: New Allies

Chapter 6

So they all split up. Boomer with Bubbles, Blossom with Brick, and Buttercup with Butch. They all headed straight for the center of the deep forest, where the checkpoint was. They had one hour until the checkpoint closes.

With the reds:

Blossom was watching every corner around her. She was not going to let herself get killed! Brick was just walking ahead casually. Blossom rose an eyebrow.

" Brick, don't you think you should just be a little more alert? I mean, you don't know what will happen." Blossom stated. It wasn't like she cared about him, its just that she didn't want her annoying counterpart to slow her down.

" Well, pinky, I didn't know you cared." Brick said with a smirk. Blossom blushed.

"N- no! I just don't want you to get killed, so your brothers can come and try to abliterate me and my sisters! Abd I don't need you to slow me down!" Blossom yelled. A roar was heard and she flinched.

" Aaawww, is little Blossy wossie scared?" Brick started laughing. Blossom glared daggers at him.

" Oh, and FWI, I'm AHEAD of you!" Brick said laughing even more. Blossom was about to yell at him more, but she froze. Brick saw her face.

"What? Hey pinky, what's up with that look?" Brick asked. Blossom just stared. Brick felt hot breath on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and gasped. Right in front of him was a large dinosaur… And it looked hungry! Both him and Blossom screamed and ran.

With Buttercup and Butch:

Butch was teasing Buttercup to no end. She was just about to shut him up, but something stopped her. She heard a large hissing sound looked behind her. A iant snake appeared and was about to bite Butch's head off! She gasped and punched the snake. Butch looked around him and his eyes widened. The snake looked at both of them and charged. The greens started to fly away, with the snake close behind.

"Hey, Butterbut! Why did you save me?" Butch asked while dodging the snakes attack.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I want to be the one to kill you!" Buttercup yelled and dodged the snakes bite.

"Well, how about who ever beats the most monsters, will get the loser to confess and say their stronger AND better!" Butch challenged.

"Oh, your so on!" Buttercup said and blasted the snake.

"One."

With Bubbles and Boomer"

Bubbles was looking around cautiously. Boomer was right next to her. A hiss was heard and Bubbles jumped and grabbed Boomer's shirt.

"What, are you scared? No wonder you're the weakest puff." Boomer said, and rolled his eyes.

"I am not the weakest puff! I'm just… nice." Bubbles said looking down.

"Well, were going to be at the checkpoint soon, so don't worry." He said. Just then, Boomer screamed and held his hand.

"Boomer! What's wrong?" Bubbles asked, worried.

"Something bit me!" He yelled. Bubbles looked behind her and saw a small snake go underground.

"Here, let me help." She said and took out a random piece of cloth and wrapped it around his wrist. Boomer flinched in pain.

"Come on. We need to get out of here!" Bubbles said and helped Boomer up. They heard large footsteps coming. When they turned around, they saw a large dinosaur like creature with a spike on its horn, and had large sharp claws.

"Run!" Boomer said, and they both flew away.

With Blossom and Brick:

They kept running without looking back. The dinosaur just wouldn't give up! Brick had managed to blast it a few times, but it still kept chasing them. Then Blossom saw it.

"Look!" She pointed, and the checkpoint could be seen. Brick had a big grin on his face. Then they saw everyone else.

Buttercup and Butch:

"Twenty-Two!" Butch yelled as he blasted a small etaradactle.

"Twenty-Three!" Buttercup yelled as she blasted a T-Rex.

They had kept going on and on, defeating almost every monster that crossed their path. Buttercup looked at her side and behind Butch, she could see a large dinosaur chasing Blossom and Brick. Butch noticed to, and they both flew towards them.

Bubbles and Boomer:

They had been running for awhile now. Boomer managed to blast it a few times, but it kept chasing after them. Bubbles looked over to her right where Boomer was, and past him, was her sisters. Bubbles grinned, delighted.

"Look! Come on!" Bubbles yelled and pulled Boomer with her and they both flew off in their sister directions.

…

Butch and Buttercup were tied twenty-nine to twenty-nine. Buttercup had killed that dinosaur that was chasing Blossom and Brick. They were all walking together now, when they all heard screaming and a roar. They all looked and saw their blonde siblings running from a dinosaur like creature. Butch grinned and flew towards the monster. He finished it with one powerful blow. Bubbles sighed in relief.

"Thanks Butch. You really helped me out-" She was cut off by Buttercup.

"Dang it! Now your ahead at thirty!" She yelled. Bubbles and Boomer sweat dropped. Brick noticed Boomer's wound.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it just hurts."

"Well then, come on! Lets get out of this joint!" With that said everyone started running. The girls were almost there when they heard the boys scream. When they turned around, the boys had fallen in quicksand!

"Girls! We have to go and save them!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom looked at the count down clock. Two minutes. She frowned and looked at the boys.

"We don't have enough time! We have to get out here!" Blossom said. Bubbles turned around and saw a giant snake, dinosaur like monster. It hissed at them.

"Please! Help us!" Boomer yelled. He was at his waist now. Bubbles had tears in her eyes and turned to her sisters.

"Please! Buttercup! Blossom! We have to save them!" Bubbles begged. Buttercup looked at her blonde sister.

"Fine. Ill do it. Ill go get that monster, while you try to get the boys out." Buttercup said. Blossom nodded. Bubbles squealed in delight. Buttercup charged at the monster. She began to hit it with many balls of green light. Bubbles and Blossom ran over to the boys and began pulling their arms. One minute.

"Pull!" They all yelled. The snake charged an energy beam, and fired at them. Buttercup got in the way and created a force field.

"Hurry up! I can't hold it much longer!" Buttercup yelled. They pulled even harder now. Thirty seconds.

The force field began to break. Buttercup screamed in frustration. Ten seconds. The portal began to close. Finally, they managed to pull the boys out. The force field broke. Buttercup fired an energy beam at the monster and it screamed in pain. The explosion pushed them all into the portal as it closed.

Zero.


	7. Reunited!

Powerpuff Girls: New Allies

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Listen, I'll be updating mostly on weekends, until further notice. Sorry! Well, enjoy! Oh, and I'm going to put fBomer or fbrick, meaning that its future Boomer and future Brick and stuff like that so you know who is who.

Chapter 7

Zero.

Everyone fell onto the ground with a hard thud. They all sat up groaning.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you guys made it in the nick of time. Thing is, your going to have harder challenges ahead of you. What you saw back there was nothing, compared to the Powerpunks." fBoomer said.

"Serously? Ok, im outta here!" Butch said getting up to fly to the door, but he fell over in pain.

"Careful. You just got out from some major training. You may want to rest a bit." fBoomer said, suppressing a laugh. Butch glared daggers at him.

"Well, I have to admit, you did do pretty good, but who won?" Buttercup asked.

"Dang it! It's a tie! I declare a rematch!" Butch yelled.

"No way! You know I won fare and square! I got extra points for saving you and your weak brothers!" Buttercup replied, grinning.

"What? Weak? Who are you calling weak?" Butch and Brick asked, getting in Buttercups face. They all started arguing, and it soon turned into an all out brawl. Blossom sighed and did a facepalm. Boomer was just looking around confused, and Bubbles had tears in her eyes from seeing all the fighting. Then she snapped.

"Stoooooooooooooppppppppp Itttttttttttttttttt!" Bubbles used her sonic scream making about everyone in the whole building go silent.

"Please stop! I don't want everyone to start fighting again!" Bubbles said, crying.

"Ssshhh, Bubbles. It'll be ok. They'll stop fighting, RIGHT?" Blossom said, rubbing her blonde sisters back comfortingly. She gave everyone a stern look.

"Yeah." They all replied, looking down.

"Good, now Bubbles, do you feel better?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I think so. Sorry for yelling like that." Bubbles said, sniffing.

"Good." Blossom said, smiling.

"Ok, now that that's over, why don't you guys go up to your room? Nothing else needs to be done here." fBoomer said, smiling at everyone. They all nodded and started to walk upstairs when Boomer stopped. Brick noticed and poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, blondie, you coming?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"BOOMER!"

"Look!" Boomer said pointing in front of him. Brick gasped, and soon did everyone else.

"What is that?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah! I knew I forgot to tell you something! Everyone let me introduce you to our most advanced technology. The Rowdy belts!" fBoomer said. What they saw was three black belts. One had the middle as red, one blue, and the last green. Each had an 'R' in the middle as well. On the side of the belts were some colorful looking buttons.

"What do they do?" Butch asked.

"Well, when you wear them, your power is increased exponentially. You see, a few years ago, I had the idea of us having such increased power, so I created these belts." fBoomer said.

"Is that one yours?" Boomer asked, gesturing towards the one fBoomer had on.

"Why, yes it is." fBoomer smiled.

"So, does it work?" Blossom asked.

"Well, that's the thing. When me and my brothers tried them on, they never worked. That's why I've been trying to fix them and make new ones. For you." He said.

"Really? That's so cool!" Butch said, grinning.

"Wait! Why don't we have any?" Buttercup asked. How come the bad guys always get the cool stuff?

"I thought about making some for you girls too, but I just don't have the time and equipment. Sorry." fBoomer said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"So, can we put them on?" Boomer asked.

"Sure thing." fBoomer smiled, and put his hand on Boomer's head. Boomer had just a little blush while looking confused. He quickly got the belts out of their glass containers and gave them to the boys.

"Gee, thanks!" Boomer said, putting his on.

"No problem!" fBoomer said.

"So, it looks like you finally gave them their belts." fBlossom said while walking in with her sisters and the boys.

"Yeah, well I just forgot." fBoomer said chuckling.

"Man, I wish the professor was here to see this!" Buttercup said.

"That's right." Bubbles said looking down.

"Yeah." Blossom said, nodding.

"Guys, can you please tell us what happened to everyone?" Bubbles asked. FBoommer sighed.

"I knew I would have to tell you sooner or later. Ok, here it goes." FBoomer said and spoke.

"When the Powerpunk Girls were born, a toxic gas surrounded the city. It was so deadly, that everyone had to find shelter underground. It affected everyone who were humans. We weren't. So everyone-including the Professor, had to leave to hide. We visit from time to time, but it's very dangerous." FBoomer explained.

"Can we see him? Please!" Bubbles asked.

"Weeeellll… Ok, fine." FBoomer said.

"As long as you guys don't go running off" FBlossom said sternly.

"Don't worry, we wont!" The PPG said at the same time.

"Fine." The RRB said as well.

"Ok! Lets go!" FBoomer said, and they all set off.

…

The journey was short, but very dangerous. Lucky for them, no one was around that day. Little did they know that one soldier had seen them and went to report the matter to Berserk. When everyone had gotten inside, they heard a banjo playing. They all gasped. Their were many people around the area, but what shocked them most was that they saw their enemies there!

"What are they doing here?" Blossom asked, getting in a battle pose.

"Hey, hey! Don't worry! Their with us now." FBubbles said.

"What?" The girls asked together.

"When the Powerpunks took over, everyone, even the villains were terrified. HIM, had tried to join forces with them, but they had defeated him without a care in the world." FBrick said.

"So, their that strong, huh." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, so then all the other villains came here, and joined us. Now they all work here, protecting everyone. The Gang Green Gang are guards on the northern part of the are. The Omoeba Boys are guards on the southern part. Fuzzy Lumpkins is the entertainer. He entertains everyone with his banjo. And Mojo Jojo Watches over EVERYTHING." FBrick continued.

"Wow." Blossom said.

"Hey look! There's the Professor!" Bubbles said and flew over to him. As did everyone else.

"G-Girls?" The Professor said and hugged them tightly.

"Professor!" They all yelled.

"What are doing here? How are you younger?" He asked.

"We brought them here to help us out." FButtercup said.

"I see." He replied.

"We also brought ourselves back too." FButch said.

"Well, hello boys. It's nice to meet you." Professor said.

"Hey." They said, while looking down. They all spent their time talking and laughing together. Even the Rowdies had some fun.

"I'm surprised to see all of you getting along so well." The Professor commented.

"Yeah, well we aren't done with our little race yet!" Butch said.

"Oh yeah? I guess your just a sore loser." Buttercup scoffed. The two began to fight again.

"I wonder…" Boomer started. The Professor looked at him questioningly.

"I wonder if we can get along for good. It should be impossible…" He continued, the shade hiding his face.

"How can we be friends? Those girls are just some dumb heroes, while were… Evil. My brothers and I were born into a world of bad, and only know bad. Our main reason for being created was to destroy and kill. We don't deserve to be here." He said, starting to tremble. The Professor felt sorry for him. Before Boomer could react, the Professor wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"Don't worry Boomer. You do deserve this. You and your brother are making an effort to change. I believe you can do it." He said in a calm, comforting voice. Boomer looked surprised, but the words he had just heard made him feel better. He never had anyone say that to him. When they let go, Bubbles put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't worry. No matter what, we'll always be with you." She said, while smiling kindly. Boomer blushed a little. A little later, they all left to go back home. After saying goodbye, they all set off.

(Boomer's POV)

"That was so fun!" I heard Bubbles say. It was a little fun… As we walked, I saw an ice pond near bye. Next, I heard a loud popping sound. Everyone covered where their ears would be, except me. I saw a small, metal-like object come towards me. It looked like it was glowing… Then I sensed it. Antidote X. It hit me and I was shot back. I heard Bubbles scream my name and run towards me. My future self stopped her. She kept trying to break free, and she started crying. Before I knew it, hit the ice pond and everything went dark.

A/N: So, there you go! I gave you some future and present Boomer fluff,and some Professor and Boomer !GO fluff! ^^ See ya!


	8. What's going on!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last week. Eheh. I'm grounded, so ya. Oh, and I better get more reviews for my other story, Stained Fate. I'll cut back on the cursing, ok? My friend typed the first chapter, so I had no choice! So please, someone review that story! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 8

(Bubbles POV)

"Boomer!" I screamed as Boomer fell straight into the ice pond. FBoomer blasted the shooter and told everyone to run. I didn't. I flew towards the pond, tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

"Bubbles! Stop!" FBoomer yelled and grabbed me from the waist. I kicked and yelled, tears falling down my face.

"I wont! Boomer just got shot and now he's down there drowning! How could you not save yourself? We have to help him!" I cried, still trying to get out of his grip. Then FBubbles came over and I was let go. She pulled me into a tight embrace.

" Sshh. Don't worry, Bubbles. We'll get him back. Right now we just need to get out of here incase we were attacked again. What would you do if the same thing happened to your sisters? Or the boys?" FBubbles calmed me down.

"Pft. As if That would happen to me. Boomer should have paid more attention." Butch said with a sl grin. Brick kicked his leg and he shut up.

"Ok. Lets go." I said, wiping the tears from my face. FBubbles smiled and we left back to HQ without a word.

…

(Berserk's POV)

I could see that my assistant was right. She told me she had gotten a large power drain. Appearently the resistance was there.

"What losers." Brute said. "They have to get these kids to beat us. That's insulting you know! They think they can just get a few little six year olds and beat us! Well, they have another thing coming!"

"Calm yourself, Brute." I said, rolling my eyes. Just then, I heard the door slam. It was Brat. That's not her name for nothing you know! She was wearing a light blue tank top , a black mini skirt, some black heels and of course, her long pigtails tied up in a blue bow. I was wearing a hot pink sweater, a pink shirt, a red and pink checkered skirt, and some red and white flats. My hair was a long red and orangish color, with a big red cut ribbon going down my head. Brute hated all that girly stuff so she just had on a green tank top with some black lace on the sleeves, some dark green camoflouge jeans, some green and black sneakers, and her tomboyish hair spiking up. So far, Brat looked like she had just gotten back from a striping club.

"And where ave you been?" I asked.

"No where." She shrugged and sat down in a bean bag chair next to Brute.

"When did we get those bean bag chair?" I asked. Since when do you put bean bag chairs in a computer lab?

"Never." Brat and Brute said in unison.

"Whatever. I'm going out. Do NOT kill each other while I'm gone." I warned and left HQ.

…

(Boomer's POV)

I groaned and sat up rubbing my head. I looked around and saw that I was underground. It was dark and there was only some light from above shining down on me. I got up and tied to fly, but I couldn't. Then I remembered everything from before.

"Don't worry Boomer. We'll always be by your side!" I remember Bubbles saying something like that.

"Aaahhh!" I yelled and punched the wall. 'How could I let that sorry excuse for a hero trick me like that! I let my guard down just a little, and now look at me! She said she'll protect me. Be by my side. Well, I guess that's what I get for trusting someone! I won't trust her again. Never again! I'm a RowdyRuff, and that'll never change!' I thought. Just then my Rowdy belt started to flash and beep. My eyes grew darker, with some kind of shade of blue appear right below my pupil. Then the darkness consumed me. I looked over and saw an exit. I flew over (Yup, his powers are back! Yay! :D) and looked around the corner. I saw those same people in the black helmets. I sneaked over and a dark blue blast came from my hand. Everyone screamed, and ran, but no one could escape. After that, nothing was remaining.

"I guess I'll have to find my own way out." I grumbled and continued on.

Never again. Never again will I let my guard down.

…

"I wonder if Boomer is ok." Blossom said, looking down.

"He'll be fine. I don't see why your even worried." Butch said.

"How could you NOT be? I mean, your brother just got shot with antidote X, and is hopefully not drowning! How could you not be worried?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, well this isn't your business! So why don't you just leave us alone?" Brick asked.

"I won't leave you alone because we have to work together. You don't want the world to be taken over by the Powerpunks, do you?" Blossom asked, trying to reason with him.

"Who said I cared about what happened the city?" He asked, getting mad.

"Well, I figured you did since your joining us!" She started to yell.

"We never joined you! You are some stupid, wimpy, lamo girls! We don't care what happens to you! We hate you girls!" Brick yelled.

"Then why don't you care about Boomer? Your always making fun of him because he's the dumbest of the group, but that isn't his fault! It's because you were brought back by HIM! You guys lost because we beat you! You should care about your brother! He's always trying to sound smart for you guys! Why cant you see that?" Blossom asked.

"Never say that to me again! We know he tries, we know he could be dead, but I know that Boomer is better than that! Were always making fun of him because were trying to toughen him up. We do care, so why don't you just get out of our business! And you know what? No one even asked us if we WANTED to do this! You just figured that we'll do this! So why don't you just be the little suck up hero you are and save the day? I think you'll be just fine at that, because YOU were given a choice! Not us!" Brick yelled and flew upstairs without another word. Butch followed quietly behind him.

"Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Blossom just stood there, with her hair covering her eyes.

"A choice?"

A/N: Ok! There you go! I wonder what happened to Boomer? Where is Berserk going? And will Blossom and Brick finally get along? So many questions! This time, I want more reviews! If I don't get more 2 or 3 reviews I won't continue! So please read and review! Thanks! ^^


	9. Following and forgiving

A/N: Hi guys! Listen, it's going to be pretty hard to update now, because of my grounding, so it'll have to be updated at random times, so ya… Please vote on my pole! Which story sounds most interesting? Enjoy!

(Bubbles POV)

It had been pretty quiet around HQ lately. Brick and Butch have stayed in there rooms for the past two days now. They only come out to get food, but nothing else. They won't talk or even look at us. Blossom has been all to herself too. I think what Brick said really got to her. And Buttercup… She's been trying to liven things up, but nothing has worked so far. I don't think were going to look for Boomer now. It's like a ghost town now. I miss everyone now. I miss the Professor. I miss the Mayor. I even miss…

"Ok, everyone!" My thoughts were cut off by FBoomer. "I know that we've been having some trouble lately, but we have to keep going! All of you are going to keep training, but now it's against each other! Good luck!" And that's all he said before we were all transported to the training room. And the timer began for one hour.

We fought each other without a word. Blossom against Butch, and me against Brick and Buttercup. Brick had blasted me, but I dodged it easily. I flew over and kicked Buttercup in the back, and hit the ground. She growled and punched Brick in the stomach. I saw Butch swing Blossom into a wall by her hair, and then used her eye beams to hit Butch down. Buttercup had taken my distraction as a chance and had punched he into the ground. We kept fighting for the rest of the time. When training was over, Brick and Butch left immediately to their room.

"Blossom, you need to apologize to them. There's no way we can work together if things stay like this! After all, I know everyone, including Boomer want the same thing!" I cried. I'm tired of all this silence! I want everyone to work together again! Blossom looked deep in thought. "Fine. I'll say sorry, but if they reject me, it's no longer my problem. Got it?" She asked, to which I nodded happily.

"Just don't kill them, ok?" Buttercup asked, smirking. Blossom smiled. "Me? Never!"

…

(Brick's POV)

"I hate that girl!" I cried. Why does she have to be so dang annoying? Butch was sitting on the bed, with a bored expression.

"Listen, I know you hate her, but if you kill her, chances are that they'll kill you." Butch said, meaning our future selves.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement." I said sarcastically."No problem." Sometimes I really hate Butch. I was about to continue my rant, but I heard knock at the door. Speaking of the devil…

"What do want Pinky?" I asked. She looked over at Butch, with a 'Leave us alone, or else' look. Butch seemed to take notice and rolled his eyes."Ok, ok. I get it. I guess I'll just have to leave to and your girlfriend here, to it." Butch smirked and left before I could kill him. I bet I was blushing so hard that a tomato would be jealous right now. I then remembered that 'little miss perfect' was still in here and turned to her.

"So, what do want? Can't you see that I'm busy hating you?" I asked. Blossom just got an apologetic look. She had said something, but I couldn't understand her."What?" I asked raising my non-existent eyebrow. She took a deep breath and spoke louder.

"I said I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to say all those things thing's to you. I know that I must have hurt you, and I 'm sorry. So, can you forgive me?" She asked. I had that familiar feeling in me to just turn y back on her and treat her worse than the dirt on my shoe, but something stopped me. A feeling that I hadn't felt before… What was it? I could feel the blush slowly spreading to my cheeks. I knew that before we came here to the future, I would have left her all alone, but now I actually wanted to forgive her. Then it hit me. I we never came here, then I would be rude and arrogant, still. Well, less, rude and arrogant. I held my breath and slowly held out my hand to her."Friends?" I asked, not believing that I just said that. Blossom smiled brightly. "Friends!" She said and shook my hand.

It was at that moment when I had actually not wanted to kill her. I felt better, actually.

Weird.

…

(Boomer's POV)

I had kept walking through the tunnel. From time to time I would blast and kill some soldiers. I was getting bored. I have this feeling, though, that I had to slaughter more and more people. I wanted to see there blood, and see them beg for mercy. Whatever happened with my belt earlier, had really done something to me. I didn't care though. I was just about to blast a hole outside for me, but I then saw some light. I ran over to it and luckily, I found my way outside. I didn't bother hiding. I just walked back to HQ in plain sight. So what f I get caught? I'll just kill who ever catches me. While I was walking, though, I had the distinct feeling that someone was following me.

(Berserks POV)

I found the blonde boy walk out of a port hole. I wonder how he got through all my underground guards? Whatever. I never really needed them anyways. I kept following him for a few minutes. He could be leading me to his head quarters! I snickered to myself in joy. Then the boy stopped.

"I know your there… Berserk." He said. What the? How did he know I was there?

"Not bad, for a kid. How did you know I was following you?" I asked. Maybe I could have some fun with this kid…

"It was obvious the whole trip. What do you want?" He asked. I smirked. Smart kid.

"Nothing, really. I just want to know where your HQ is." I replied."Well, here it is." He said and took one step foreward. Suddenly, a large building appeared. It was invisible! How could I not know? I smiled.

"Thanks kid. I'm afraid I don't need you anymore." I snapped my fingers and many guards surrounded him and he took a step back, growling."Bye bye."

A/N: Ok! There's my next chapter! I'll stop with all the review or else stuff, but I would still appreciate it! Thankies! ^^


	10. Doomsday!

A/N: Yo! I hope you guys are reading my other stories! Cuz I know when you do or don't… Lol. I sound lie a stalker. Now anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!

"Sir! There is an outside interference! Something made our HQ appear! And, there is a boy outside!" One of the guards told FBoomer. He rushed over to the camera and gasped.

"Set off the alarm! Make sure no one gets in or out! Get my brothers and the girls, including our younger selves!" He yelled. This was not supposed to be happening! Everyone quickly rushed over to FBoomer with worried faces.

"Boomer, what's going on? Is there an attack?" FBlossom asked. He shook his head."No, worse than that. Come on! We need to get outside! Prepare to fight!" He said as they all rushed over to the door. Before they got out, Bubbles stopped him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's Boomer." Was all he said before he pushed the door open. They all gasped.

"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled, a grin on her face, but it was quickly replaced by fear when she saw all of the soldiers.

"Quickly! Get Boomer out of here! I'll take care of this!" FBoomer said and was about to attack but was stopped again.

"No. Let me do it. You'll just get in the way. Boomer said and turned to his friends. He had a dark look. His eyes still had that dark shade of blue in them. He looked threatening. FBoomer stepped back. Soon, a soldier ran towards Boomer and tried to shoot him, but easily deflected each hit.

"Is that seriously all you got?" Boomer asked and punched the man as he fell back. More guards attacked, but Boomer dodged all of their attacks, and punched each one. Two guards came running to him from opposite directions."Boomer!" Brick yelled. Right as the guards tried to punch, he jumped in the air and did a perfect split and kicked them both in the face. As he landed, someone shot his arm to which he growled in not pain, but annoyance. Two guards were behind him and two were in front of him. As soon as they started shooting, Boomer once again jumped up in the air, and let the guards do the job for him. One guard in the front shot a guard in the back, as did the other. Boomer landed without a scratch on him, as he finished the job with a powerful blue ki blast. Nothing was remaining.

"Wow." FBrick said in awe. The others agreed. Berserk sat there, growling in anger. Then started to laugh.

"Berserk!" FBrick yelled. 'So that's her… Berserk.' Blossom thought.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. No one could ever beat my soldiers that easily, but me and my sisters." Berserk said, smirking."I need to go. It was so ever nice of your friend here to lead me to your hide out. Thanks kid." She said and flew away laughing. Everyone was shocked and stared at Boomer. He was covered in blood. He looked unfazed, though. Suddenly, he collapsed on the ground.

"Boomer!" Brick and Butch yelled. Everyone ran to him as FBoomer checked his pulse. He looked worried.

"He has a low pulse. We need to get him medical attention right away!" He said, and soon everyone was back inside, the HQ invisible again.

…

(Brat's POV)

"I'm back!" Berserk yelled, rushing in with a wide grin on her face. I was just drawing in my notebook, and Brute was playing some of her video games. Right now, she was playing 'Call Of Duty: Black Ops.'

"What are you so excited for?" Brute asked, her eyes never leaving the screen. The only time when she was this happy was when she killed all those soldiers for not defeating the resistance. I've never liked to kill others, actually. I find it horrible, but if my sisters find out that I'm nice, they'll literally kill me!

"Oh, nothing really, except that I found where the resistance is!" She said. Brute almost chocked on her popcorn when she heard this. I was just frozen in shock. The only people left that are like me, that are nice, have finally been discovered? Now they will surely die!

"So?" Berserk asked.

"How did you find them?" Brute asked. I could tell she was getting excited.

"Well, lets just say that someone finally revealed it to me. It was invisible!" Berserk said.

"Invisible, huh? That's quite a dirty little trick they pulled on us." Brute said, narrowing her eyes.

"How about you, Brat? What do you think?" Berserk asked me. I snapped out of my shock and answered.

"I think we should get rid of them! I mean, how dare they waist my time, when I could be out shopping!" I said. They did waist my time, all those days where I could be getting some new clothes, I had to go and look for the resistance! I need to concentrate on the mission. I can't be going all sissified now!

"Maylene, go and set up the soldiers. Prepare them for a war. We plan an attack tomorrow! Make sure EVERYTHING is heavily guarded until then. We leave tomorrow at twelve 'oclock sharp!" Berserk ordered the same lady with the glasses.

"Now, we must prepare. Those brat's will regret the day they dared defy us! No offence, Brat." Berserk said and started laughing like a maniac. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll get those kids to never mess with us!" Brute said, with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah. They'll pay for annoying us for so long!" I said, forcing a laugh. Suddenly, I felt like I was in a room full of maniacs.

…

Boomer was in his room sleeping peacefully. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"Boomer!" Brick said, smiling. Everyone was relieved he was okay.

"Are you ok? You know, after beating all those soldiers? And did Berserk do anything to you?" FBoomer asked.

"What? Berserk? Soldiers? What are you guys talking about? All I remember is getting shot and falling in that ice pond." Boomer said, confused.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

A/N: Ok! There you guys have it! And don't worry, we are no where close to the end of the story! Please review!


	11. Ten years

A/N: Ok! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm sort of grounded, so it's a little hard to do this without getting in trouble. Oh, and I got a new account on a website called ' .com.' My name their, is of course, boomer4ever. So please check it out! I only posted an RP quiz for a show called Higurashi: No Naku Koro Ni. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What?" Everyone yelled. Did Boomer seriously lose his memory?<p>

"Let me see…" FBoomer said and looked at his laptop. A screen with a statis report of Boomer appeared. He started typing furiously on the keys. His head hung low."I guess he really does have amnesia… This isn't good guys! Berserk knows where we are now! What are we going to do?" FBoomer asked. FBubbles put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Boomer. I know that we can think of something." She said in a comforting tone. Then FBoomer had an idea. He grinned widely.

"Everyone! Outside, now!" He yelled, and everyone obeyed.

…

(Brat's POV)

Berserk was in the corner of her room, mumbling ways to kill the resistance. Brute was just sitting on the bed, eating a sub. What the heck? I sighed quietly and walked out of the room and over to the balcony. Don't get the wrong idea. I still love evil and all that stuff, but I just don't kill. I don't really care about the resistance, its just that I'll have to relive that whole incident. Back when we were kids… Back to ten years ago…

(Ten years ago)

Fire was everywhere. Berserk and Brute were happily destroying buildings, while I was blowing up buildings, EXCEPT all the clothing shops. I can like clothes, cant I? I was getting bored and decided to go and scare some town's people. I quickly blasted the ground and people screamed, running away. I had just been created, and were already hated by most of the city! Now that's what a REAL villain is like. As I was about to blow up another building, I was kicked in the back. I looked behind me and saw these three boys. One dressed in red, then green, and then a boy in blue. He was kinda cute.

"Yo hag, this is our city! Were supposed to destroy it, not a bunch of wannabe sissies!" The boy in red yelled. Temper, temper.

"Hey! What did you just call me? I am NOT a hag!" I yelled and shot several lighting blasts at them. They dodged easily. Soon Berserk and Brute flew over.

"Who the heck are these dweebs?" Brute asked, her arms crossed.

"Probably just some punks who are just looking for a beating!" Berserk yelled and we all charged at them. I punched the blue boy, Berserk grabbed the red boy's hair and threw him at a building, and Brute kicked the green one in the stomach. We laughed at the boys weakness. Just them we felt a powerful kick in our backs and we fell to the ground. I looked up and saw three girls, one pink, green and blue. What's with all the color matching today?

"Who are you?" Brute asked, clenching her fists.

"I'm Blossom!" The amber haired girls said.

"My names Bubbles!" The blue girls said.

"And I'm Buttercup!" The raven haired girl said.

"And were the Powerpuff Girls!" They all said in unison.

"Brick!" The boy in the red cap said.

"Boomer!" The blonde boy said.

"Butch!" The green boy said.

"And were the Rowdyruff Boys!" They also yelled together.

"What are you guys doing here? This is are job!" Blossom yelled.

"Sorry babe, but were going to be the ones to destroy this city! Not some lame girls!" Brick replied. So are these guys also evil? I wondered.

"Who cares! Lets just finish this! These guys annoy me!" Brute yelled, to which we all charged at the arguing teams. This should be fun…

I quickly kicked Boomer in the jaw and he crashed into a building. Then Bubbles came and punched me in the stomach. I swung a kick at her but she dodged, and then Boomer came back to punch me. Bubbles, not noticing Boomer, got behind me, while he charged at me. I smirked and flew up and saw Boomer crash straight into Bubbles. I looked over at my sisters to see them easily using their weakness to defeat them. Darn. I thought that I'd have a harder challenge than this… Soon, everyone started arguing, while we watched smiling evily.

"Ok! We need to stop arguing! If we keep fighting like this, we'll get nowhere!" Blossom shouted.

"Listen, I think that we might have to-" Blossom was cut off by Buttercup.

"Don't say it!" Buttercup said, growling.

"Work together." Blossom finished, ignoring her green sister.

"Aaagggghhhhh!" Buttercup yelled in anger and frustration.

"Brick, you know that we have no choice. Think about it. If they win, you and your brothers will have no choice but to listen to them. Their to strong!" Blossom reasoned with him. He thought for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, if we have to." He said, a frown etched across his face.

"Alright. Lets go!" Blossom ordered and they all charged at us. Brick and Blossom came and kicked Berserk right in the face. Butch and Buttercup punched Brute in the stomach, which looked extremely painful. And then Boomer and Bubbles came towards me and punch me to the ground. I hit a very nice flower shop. Dust was everywhere, and when I got up I was shocked. I broke a nail! My hair was destroyed, and my dress was ripped! I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

"Aaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh!" I yelled and charged at them. I managed to punch Boomer unconscious into a nearby restaurant. I charged at Bubbles and practically fried her. She was on the ground breathing heavily. I saw that my sisters had also managed to beat the ruffs and puffs.

"Please… I beg you, let me go…" Bubbles said in a hushed whisper.

"Why would I let you go? Cant you see I'm evil? Why show mercy?" I asked.

"Because, look around you! Your hurting innocent people! They don't deserve this! Do you really want to be known as a killer? Only people who kill and cause pain and suffering don't see the truth. They don't see the wonders of life. Their really the ones who are suffering!" Bubbles said, with tears threatening to come out. I was surprised. Is what she's saying true? I thought back to seeing all those people running away. Those kids crying. Everyone screaming. Does killing really cause so much misfortune?

"Brat! What the heck is wrong with you? You let them escape!" Brute yelled at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that my sisters were also badly beaten. Maybe we wouldn't be so hurt if we didn't kill all those people… That's when I realized that I could never kill again without a guilty conscious. I cant kill.

I won't kill…

* * *

><p>AN: Whoohoo! Yay! Now you know why Brat doesn't like killing so much! Nice job Bubbles! Oh, and I hope to update my Doujinshi comic tomorrow. Please forgive me for not updating sooner! Oh, and can someone please tell me how to use the image manger? I uploaded the pictures, but nothing happens to my stories! Please help me out! Thanks!


	12. Liar

A/N: Oh no! I think I'm actually becoming a fan of… Yaoi! I keep imagining Boomer and Brick… um… showing affection to each other… Kyah! What's wrong with me? Wait! I think this is just because I was just watching a Yaoi show called Okane Ga Nai. I feel like a perv. T.T Well, just please read my other stories! Enjoy!

(Boomer's POV)

We kept walking away from HQ in silence. I really want to know what everyone was so worried about. I'm alive, right? I also want to know why FBoomer seemed so mad at that Berserk girl… And why are we leaving HQ? I have so many questions! T.T I then got the nerve to ask FBoomer a question.

"H-hey. Why do you hate the Powerpunks so much?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Their evil, why else?" FBoomer replied in clenched teeth. He seemed to be getting angry… I may be seven years old, but I've gotten smarter! I know that he's hiding something, but what?

"You know how villains are! You were evil once, so why don't you try to give them a chance? You never said anything about making peace with them… Don't get me wrong, I still don't like being some sissy goody-two shoes, but still… What are you planning? What's going on? And what happened to me while I was blacked out?" I asked, trying to get more answer's. I kept having this dark feeling creeping up my spine, but shook it off.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you should be worrying about yourself." FBoomer replied. I tried again.

"Come on, you can tell me! I want to know! What happened while I was out?" I asked. FBoomer stopped and turned to me, his fists clenched.

"I told you, nothing happened. You shouldn't concern yourself with this. Just focus on-"

"LIAR!" I cut him off, as crows flew out of nearby trees in fear. I could care less about cutting him off. Everyone looked at me fearfully. My hair covered my eyes as I felt that dark feeling begin to consume me again. I walked over to him, facing the opposite direction.

"Why do you lie to me?" I asked him. He stiffened.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." He stuttered.

"You know I did something horrible. Just admit it. We are one. You cannot lie to me, without me knowing it. So just tell me, eh? Or do you something bad to happen to this boy? You'll crush his heart eventually, so just say it." I said. The words just came flowing out, without any intention of it. Why was talking like I wasn't myself?

"SHUT UP!" FBoomer yelled and turned around and smacked me right in the face. I was stunned, but before I could recoil, I blacked out.

(FBoomer's POV)

" I watched as Boomer hit the ground unconscious. I had to slap him. I had to, or ese I would regret not doing so. I knelt down and picked the small blonde mini me and continued walking. I've delt with this before. Boomer was not himself just now…'_Or do you want something bad to happen to this boy?'_ He was definently NOT himself. I remember.. I remember the day that the same thing happened… 6 years ago…

(6 years ago)

I was in an abandon building with no one but Brat. I must say, I had gained a slight crush on her. She seemed to be better that her sisters. We were 10 now. She was standing across from me. A curious, but on-guard look on her face. I gulped and walked towards her. I called her here, to try and reason with her.

"What do want, blue?" She asked, getting in a fighting stance. I stood just about a foot away from her. I pulled my hands out from behind my back and showed her a belt. It was just like mine, but it had the letter 'P' in the middle instead of an 'R'. She looked surprised.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I-it's for you. It's called a Powerpunk belt. I made some for me and my brother's and made you one. It'll raise your power level drastically." I explained.

"Why did you make me this?" She asked, still skeptical.

"I wanted to reason with you. Please, join us! You'll be a great member of the team!" I said.

"Join, you? Why would I join you?" She asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Well, I noticed that your different from your sisters. You refuse to kill, and you stop your sister's from doing so! If you join us, you won't have to deal with not killing! We help people! Your always choosing evil, when you don't even know what the good is like! Can't you at least give us a chance?" I kept asking. She got on a surprised, yet happy look.

"Boomer, that is… That is the most… That is the most putrid thing I have ever heard!" She yelled and elbowed my head to the ground. She took the belt from my grasp and put it on. She was laughing evily, but then stopped and got a stunned look. I got up, and took on a fighting stance. I noticed as how her eyes had a dark blue tint right below her pupils, and the air around us seemed to go cold and silent. I didn't like this, not at all.

"Boomer, why do choose to trick me?" She asked in a dead, unfeeling tone. "Eh?" I asked.

"If she didn't accept your offer, your were going to kill her. You were going to electrocute her and take back to your HQ, which is invisible, west of here, and leave her to your brothers, Brick and Butch." She said. I was shocked, and scared. How did she know this?

"N-no! I was never going to do that! I was just going to leave and-"

"LIAR!" She yelled. I backed away slowly, as she walked towards me. I was petrified. She was going to kill me… She was going to murder me!

"You should think twice before trusting someone. I can get rid of you, right here, right now, and make sure no one will find your corpse.' She said, her soulless eyes dead on to mine. That's it! I had to get rid of that belt! I ran straight for her and grabbed her belt, and just before I grabbed a hold of it, I caught a quick glimpse of… A pocket knife? I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees, my left hand holding the belt, and my right arm covering the deep cut on my left arm. She then fell unconscious, dropping the pocket knife. I looked at her in horror. She was going to stab me! I got up and flew back to HQ as fast as I could, in fear of being followed.

(Present)

The same thing was happening all over again! And to Boomer… It just wasn't fair! I made a vow that day, promising that I would protect everyone, especially Boomer from harm. The final battle is coming, and we need to be ready!

A/N: Ok, it's official. I am now obsessed with Higurashi. The show scares the chiz out me, but it's so addicting! One girl named Rika stabbed herself in the head eight times! I counted! O_O" Well, please review this story and all my others! Oh, and can someone please tell me why no one likes Stained Fate? I'll cut back on the cursing, I swear! I hate cursing, my friend made that chapter! Please R&R!


	13. Take back what's ours!

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, but today is my mom's B-Day! Happy birthday Mom! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, and I hope to update my other fanfics soon! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Soon, everyone found a good spot to wait. FBoomer set his younger self down and turned to everyone.

"Alright, everyone! I know that thing's aren't looking too good for us right now, but we can't quit! Our time to get back what's ours has finally come! The PowerPunk Girls are coming, so we're going to plan a sneak attack on them when they reach our HQ, got it?" FBoomer explained, and everyone nodded in understanding. Everyone started preparing for the fight, but then Blossom, her sister, and their counterparts came over.

"Hey, Boomer, why did knock out younger Boomer like that earlier?" Blossom asked, and saw Butch poking the unconscious Boomer with a stick.

"Is he dead?" Butch asked. FBoomer laughed, but it seemed forced.

"I highly doubt it. You really wanna know why?" He asked, and the group nodded. Soon, all their future selves came.

"I think we ALL would like to know." FBlossom said, sitting down with the rest. They were all in a cave, at least 50 miles away from HQ. FBoomer sighed.

"Ok… It's the Rowdy Belt. They gather all of the negative energy stored in your body, when your feeling a great emotion of grief or anger, you let it out. The thing is, that negative energy makes some change in your eyes, makes you speak like your not even yourself. I've delt with this before, and they WILL try to kill you, if you make them angry. The same thing happened to Brat…" FBoomer explained. He looked and the ground waiting for a reply.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Are you telling me you gave a belt to Brat?" FButtercup asked. FBoomer nodded slowly.

"Why did you do that? You know she's the enemy!" FButtercup chewed FBoomer out. FBlossom placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head."I know he must've had a reason for it. Just tell me, how come it doesn't happen to us?"

"I think you have to be evil, or have a bad heart or intentions. Since we don't have any bad intentions, the belt doesn't activate. So that must be the reason why our belts never work! They run on negative energy and emotions!" FBoomer finally realized the cause of their belts never working.

"So why hasn't any of that happened to us?" Brick asked. FBoomer turned to him, a serious look on his face.

"I honestly don't know. You and your brothers are alike when it comes to bad intentions, but the belt has only worked for Boomer. Maybe he had to be in a traumatizing incident, to activate the belt. Other than that, I have no idea." FBoomer replied. Butch pouted.

"Man, how come Boomer has the most interesting life?" Brick shrugged.

"I guess that's just how the writer wants it."

Just then, Boomer woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around confused. "What the heck happened? Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in a cave, exactly 50 miles away from HQ. The final battle against the PowerPunks has finally come. We're going to plan a sneak attack on them." FBoomer explained to the confused shouta.

"What? I'm not ready! There's no way we can win now!" Boomer jumped and started running around flailing his arms around in a panic. FBubbles grabbed his shoulder. He look at her as she patted his head. She smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine!" She reassured him. He looked down and blushed slightly.

"Aaawww! Is little Boomie-woomie blushing? I never knew you two had THAT kind of relationship!" Butch said, while laughing. Boomer looked confused.

"What? That kind of relationship?" Boomer asked, and everyone started laughing.

…

"So, are you sissies ready?" Berserk asked her two sisters.

"Sissies? Never call me that again!" Brute yelled at her leader.

"Yeah, we're ready. So, are we leaving now or what?" Brat sighed. She really didn't have time for this! Berserk smirked evily and and flew away, yelling "Come on! Let's go and kick some resistance butt!"

Brute jumped up in excitement and flew after her sister, and finally Brat followed the two. They flew for a good half-an hour and stopped suddenly. She landed with her sisters. All of the soldiers stood on guard behind them There was at least 500 soldiers there, more or less.

"Hey, sis, why the heck are we just standing here? I'm getting bored!" Brute complained, and Berserk just shushed her. She took a step forward and then the HQ appeared. Brat and Brute were in awe at what they saw.

"How the heck could we miss this for ten years?" Brat asked stepping back. Berserk smirked and pushed the doors open, and her sisters followed. However, when they came in, the whole place was deserted.

"Dang it! They knew we were coming!" Brute stomped her foot on the marble floor.

"What do we do now, Berserk?" Brat asked. Berserk turned to them. Have the soldiers search the place, from head to toe! We're going to search outside!" Berserk ordered. Soon after, the three set off, looking for their prey.

…

"Boomer, Boomer! The PowerPunks figured out we left HQ! Their looking for us now!" A scientist told Boomer. He nodded and got everyone's attention.

"Listen, I know that today is a big day, but we have to do our very best and go past our limits! Today, we are going to take back what's ours! Do what we never had before! The PowerPunk Girls have taken everything from us! Our families, our homes, everything! Now we're here to show them that we will never give up! That we will never go down without a fight! The time has come gor us to take a stand! I know that many may die, but we can't let our fear get the best of us! Now is our time to shine! Lend me your strength! Lend me your power and will to never give up! I know that together, we will win! Now, who's with me?" FBoomer rallied everyone up. Soon, everyone in the crowd started cheering. FBoomer turned to his family and friends. He smiled confidently.

"Come on! We have a city to save!"

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, the suspense! I bet I've been killing you guys with the last two chapters, not getting anywhere with the plot. Just a whole bunch of memories. *sighs* Well, I hope you liked it! Please review or I'll have Berserk come into your room at night and kidnap you and whipe away all your memories! Of course, those who really can't review, have nothing to worry about! Maybe. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! :3


	14. Final Battle part 1

A/N: Ok! Here we are! The final battle against the ruffs, puffs, and punks! Who will win, who will lose, will everyone manage to back to their own time in one piece? I know the answers and more, but once again I am not telling you! XD *dodges random tomatoes* Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Everyone started getting into battle suits and grabbing weapons and doing other things. Right now, the future RRB and PPG were getting into battle ready armor. Well, not really, just into comfortable yet ok to battle in clothes. The present RRB and PPG were also getting ready. The blues had knives and such connected to their belts, the greens wanted to fight without ant weapons, and the reds had stun guns and knives.<p>

"Do you think that this'll really work?" FButtercup asked her counterpart. He sighed."It has to." Just then everyone heard a huge bang coming from outside. One of the scientists came running to everyone yelling, "Everyone, run! Brat has grown suspicious of this place! If we need to act, it's now!" Everyone looked at FBoomer in worry, wondering how to act. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, now I need all the scientist to get out of the cave and fight off all of the Punks lapdogs! We'll distract Brat and her sisters! Good luck everyone!" And with that , all the scientist exited the building.

"Hey, Boomer, why are you sending scientists out to fight those scary men? They don't seem very strong." Bubbles asked. He smiled at her. "Don't worry. Those scientists are fully trained army members and cops! They can handle themselves." She nodded in understanding. He then got a serious look. "Alright, lets go and teach those Punks to never mess with us!" Everyone agreed and flew out of the cave.

(Brat's POV)

I just saw a whole bunch of scientists run out of that cave I blasted earlier. So that's where they were hiding! I smirked in satisfaction and was about to blast them all to pieces when someone got in my way. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Boomer. I thought that you had finally crawled under a rock and died! I guess I was wrong, how sad." I said, and he just glared at me. I then saw his brother and the puffs, and then I saw those kids for the first time. They looked harmless, what are they supposed to do?

"Alright Brat! It's time for you and your sisters to finally go down! If you give up and leave peacefully, we just MIGHT let you go." FBlossom said. I grinned and started laughing to myself.

"You honestly think that you can defeat my sisters, let alone me? You must be joking! Ha! You can't defeat us even if there were 100 of you and three of us!" I laughed confidently. One of the kids, Butch, I think, growled at me and shot a ki blast towards me. I smirked and deflected the ball of energy so it crashed into the ground.

"Oh yeah? Well your one to talk! You couldn't even realize where our HQ was for ten years!" Brick yelled and I scowled. "That's it! Now your dead!" I yelled and flew right at FBoomer and tackled him. He pushed me off and punched me about 20 feet away from him. I wiped the blood from my mouth and grinned. This should be fun.

(Berserk's POV)

Brute and I had been flying for about ten minutes now and we couldn't find anyone! Then I saw a whole bunch of scientists fighting our soldiers. I frowned. "Look!" Brute yelled and pointed to where I could see faint colors of blue red and green clashing. I smirked. I grabbed her wrist and flew towards the clashing colors. "Lets go and defeat those sorry losers once and for all!"

When we got there I saw that FBoomer was repeatedly punching Brat who had her arms crossed in front of her in a defensive manor. Brute launched herself towards the fight and kicked FBoomer right in the face. He was knocked back quite a way when FBlossom caught him.

"Well, I guess this is our final fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I know that we will not lose!" FBoomer yelled at me. I laughed maniacally at his statement.

"You really think you can win? Fine I'll take you in on that bet!" I said and flew towards FBrick and punched him in the face, beginning the battle. FBlossom came and tried to punch me, but I dodged easily. I moved to the left, brought my knee up and kicked her in the stomach. FBrick flew behind me and grabbed me from behind, his arms around my neck as FBlossom came to punch me. She managed to get in a few punches, when I grabbed FBrick's arm that was around my neck and flipped him, making him hit/kick FBlossom in the head. Then those kids Blossom and Brick flew over and blasted me a few times. I went straight at them, each of my arms outstretched, my left arm hitting Brick in the neck, and my right arm hitting Blossom in the neck, I closed up my arms, bringing them together, making them hit their heads against each other.

(Brute's POV)

Oh yeah! This'll be fun! These guys can't even beat us in our sleep! I watched as FButch and FButtercup and their younger selves come over to attack me. FButtercup swung a punch at me, but I dodged, and then FButch grabbed my wrist and swung me to Buttercup, who punched me in the gut. I quickly recovered and elbowed her in the head. Butch came and blasted me. That actually hurt! I quickly turned around and punched him in the face. FButtercup kicked me in the back, as FButch got in front of me and blasted me repeatedly. There was smoke everywhere. I coughed a couple of times before I was surrounded. Everyone tried punching and kicking me, but I dodged some of them. I got annoyed and a green light surrounded me as I let out a giant wave of energy, pushing them all back. Soon the smoke cleared up and I could see again.

(Brat's POV)

FBoomer kicked me in the gut, but I quickly grabbed his foot and swung him at FBubbles. I turned around right before Boomer was going to punch me, so I grabbed his hand and kicked him in the face. Bubbles blasted me with electricity. I growled and punched her square in the jaw. FBubbles flew over and punched me repeatedly. Soon, I was surrounded, as FBoomer restrained me by holding me hands behind my back. FBubbles got a few more punches before I drew my foot out and kicked FBoomer with much force, right where the sun never shines. He bent down groaning in pain, and then I used the distraction and pulled Bubbles' pigtails and flung her at FBubbles and watch as they hit each other. I laughed, but then felt Boomer pull my pigtails, throw me down and elbow me right in the gut. I recovered quickly, and faced my foes.

"This is going to a long fight." I muttered to myself and continued fighting.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope you liked my next chapter! Please remember to vote on my poll, and review my stories! Thank you to all who reviewed, and please keep going! Maybe if I get enough reviews before next week, I'll give you all a hint as to what might happen! ;) Thanks!


	15. Final Battle part 2

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the next chapter of my New Allies fic! Yay! By the way, for my poll, the Boomer goes mute will be a PPG fanfic, and the Boomer is a vampire thing will be a PPGZ fanfic. For some reason, it drives me crazy when people give the cartoon ppg fingers, ears, a nose, I don't know why though. Well, anyways, enjoy! Oh, and please read and review my new fanfic, A sweet little comfort! :)

* * *

><p>(Berserks pov)<p>

Those little runts that I've been fighting aren't half bad, though I'll still beat them! I dodged a punch from FBlossom, and flew behind her. Right when she turned around, I punched her right in the face! She landed hard on the ground. I laughed at her weakened state. Just then, FBrick grabbed my foot and swung me around over and over again and flung me straight for his younger self. He then activated his eye beams and shot me, as Blossom kicked me in the gut. When I landed I coughed up some blood. I growled and looked at them.

"What's wrong Berserk? Are you already giving up? Man, I was hoping for a bigger challenge!" Brick taunted me."Why you little good for nothing brat!" I yelled and flew right at him.

"What?" Brat asked, turning from her fight. "Not you! Pay attention!" I yelled, but then she got sucker punched in the jaw. I looked back at my target, but he was gone! Dang it Brat! I looked around, when I finally saw Brick headed right for me. He came to punch me, but I quickly ducked down, then to have Blossom's foot in my face. She was behind Brick when I ducked, so then she could kick me without me being able to notice!

"That's it! I yelled, and a red aura began to surround me. I did a battle cry as the energy inside me was released.

(Brute's POV)

FButch kicked me in the face, and FButtercup blasted me to the ground. Man, these guys are seriously beating the snot out of me! I growled as I quickly flew to FButtercup and grabbed her foot, threw her down and repeatedly punched her. FButch tried to help her, but blasted him. I was continuously beating FButtercup to a pulp, when suddenly, I got shot with some eye beams! I hit the ground, groaning in pain. I looked over to Brat, who seemed distracted by Berserk, then getting herself sucker punched in the jaw. I snickered.

'Serves you right, you annoying brat.' I thought. I slowly got up and growled at the group who were laughing at me.

"Man, your weak! Your not even a real challenge!" Butch mocked me, and then I snapped."Shut your big fat mouth!" I yelled and a green aura began to surround me. I saw that Berserk was doing the same thing. I yelled a battle cry as I released my pent up energy.

(Brat's POV)

I was punching FBubbles like no tomorrow, when suddenly, she kicked me in the stomach! I hit the ground, holding my stomach in pain. I narrowed my eyes at her as she got up and backed away. I got up as well, when I saw FBoomer flying right for me. I smirked and flew up, but when past him. He dtopped in confusion and looked at me. I laughed, as I made a ki ball and threw it at him. He growled and deflected it with his own. I scowled, then heard my name. Is Berserk calling me? I looked over to her, she looked to be flying for that Brick boy.

"What?" I yelled to her, then she faced me. "Not you! Pay attention!" She yelled, then I noticed Brick fly away, behind her. I was about to warn her, but I never got to as I felt a large amount of pain n my jaw. Next thing I know, I' lying on the ground, holding my jaw.

"Your weak! And to think you'd call yourself a villain!" Boomer mocked my. I growled at him."Your going to pay for that, you little runt!" I yelled, as a blue aura surrounded me. I looked over and saw that my sisters were doing the same thing.

(Normal POV)

The PowerPunks yelled a battle cry, as they released all there stored energy, causing a huge explosion. They future Puff's and Ruff's and our present fighters were all pushed back. FBlossom then had an idea.

"Everyone! Quickly, while their letting out their energy! Attack them as much as you can!" She yelled, and everyone nodded. They all charged for the girls, who looked confused, when suddenly they got a total beating. They were extremely annoyed now. They were using an opening to attack them! They yelled and blasted everyone and everything.

Soon, everyone, even the Punks were on the ground, extremely tired. Berserk and Brute chuckled as they flew up into the sky. All the future Puff's and Ruff's continued fighting. Brat was lying beside a rock, trying to catch her breath.

(Boomer's POV)

I was trying to get up and fight as well, but my body wouldn't allow it. I was breathing heavilty, when I faced my brothers. They were slowly floating up, wanting to keep fighting. I looked behind them, and saw Brat behind a rock! I slowly inched forward, towards the rock. I saw her with her eyes closed, trying to even out her breathing. She opened her eyes, and saw me right away. She gasped and backed away.

"W-what do you want? Go and fight my sisters! I'm too tired to go on!" She said, and pouted. I looked at her curiously.

"What?" She asked, and I just sat beside her."Fighting can get boring." I said. It's true, so don't complain!"What do you mean 'boring'? Don't you and your brothers love it? Your villains, like us!" She said. I shook my head.

"Sure, we love it, but when you fight for to long, or your just to tired, it gets boring." I said. She nodded in understanding."Why did you destroy Townsville?" I asked, and she just looked at me with confusuion.

'Why does it matter?" She asked, and I just shrugged."You don't like to kill, do you? FBubbles once told me that even in a fight, you never tried to kill anyone or anything. Is that true?" I changed the subject. She looked down.

"Your trying to find our weakness, aren't you?" She asked, and I just stared at her.

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked, and she just laughed."Yeah, it is." I smiled a little."My sister wouldn't understand. They'll think that I'm a total sissy if I don't kill. It's not my fault though!" She said, and buried her head in her knees. How the heck are we getting along?

"My brothers are always making fun of me. They say that I'm dumb, and wish that they had a better brother." I said, while looking down. She stared at me."Those dumb Puff's made us actually think about joining them and being good! It actually isn't that bad. I don't know what to say though. All I want right now is for this stupid fight to end. It's annoying me for some reason." I continued.

"You really want to know our weakness?" She asked me, and my face immediately shot forward as I looked at her in hope. I nodded quickly as she sighed.

"I have no idea what will happen if you guys use this against my sister, but promise me that you won't try to kill me with it." She said, and I just nodded."I promise!" I said, and she let out a long deep sigh.

"Ok, their weakness is…"

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, cliffy! Your probably going to kill me now, right? Sorry, but It's the most suspenseful cliffhanger I this story! So, if you want to know what happens, you need to review! Please R&R! Thanks! :)


	16. Weakness

A/N: What's up everyone? I hope all of you are enjoying my fanfics! Now, here is the next chapter of New Allies! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The future puffs and ruffs were still fighting the Powerpunk Girls. FBrick punched Berserk, and then FBlossom kicked her in the back. FBrick tried to punch her again, but she flipped him over, making him hit FBlossom. Berserk blasted them with an energy ball and they fell to the ground. Brute kicked FButch in the face, while FButtercup elbowed Brute in the back of the neck. Brute growled at her and grabbed her leg and flung her at FButch. She laughed at the two when she decided to finish it. She blasted both of them to the ground. FBoomer and FBubbles were wondering where the heck Brat was. Berserk and Brute ganged up on the two blonde's. They got into a defense stance.<p>

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Berserk asked them. FBoomer chuckled."Nope. We're going to defeat you, and that's that." He smirked at them. Brute growled at him."Why you little brat! I'll show you who's boss!" She yelled and tried to punch him, but then, at the last minute, FBoomer stunned Brute. He was holding a stun gun from FBrick. Berserk got extremely annoyed. She flew at them at an amazing speed and kicked FBubbles in the stomach. She grabbed her two pigtails and threw her at the ground.

"Bubbles!" FBoomer yelled. He narrowed his eyes at Berserk. She smirked in triumph. He tried to stun Berserk as well, but she kept dodging him. Soon, she hit his pressure point in the back of his neck , and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but was unable to. Berserk helped Brute to the ground. She walked over to him, and grinned.

"Bye-bye, Boomer." She said and was about to blast him, when suddenly someone kicked her right in the jaw. It was Bubbles.

"I'll get you for that!" Berserk yelled at the young girl. Bubbles was panting as she struggled to stay up."Bring it on." She said.

"Their weakness is…" Brat whispered it into Boomer's ear. He smiled widely."You better not use that against me! I'm only telling you this, cause' Berserk and Brute have gone to far! All we wanted was to take over the city! Not to become these power hungry murderers!" She sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs."Fine, as long as you don't try to kill us." Boomer said and she nodded. Boomer flew off to the fight, only to see Bubbles barely standing, trying to hold her own against Berserk. Berserk just punched Bubbles and sent her flying. She crashed into a rock. Boomer frowned and flew over to the almost one-sided fight. Berserk was about to blast her, when Boomer flew over and blasted her with electricity. She fell to the ground panting in exhaustion.

"Come on!" Boomer said. Everyone had gained enough energy to fly up in the sky to Boomer."Boomer, where were you? Where is Brat?" FBoomer asked him."It's ok! Brat told me their weakness! She said that her sisters have gone way too far, and she just wants them to have a taste of their own medicine!" Boomer said. Everyone looked doubtful.

"How do we know that it's not a trick?" Blossom asked. Boomer sighed in aggravation."Look! It's our last chance! Their weakness is…" He whispered it to everyone. The group all stared at Brick and Butch. They were wide eyed.

"N-no way! There is no way we are doing that!" Brick yelled at his blonde brother."Please! It has to be you guys! It's our last and only chance!" Boomer pleaded. Brick looked at Butch who sighed and nodded."At least someone will know what we felt." Butch said."Fine, we'll do it." Brick said. Everyone smiled and pat them on the back. Suddenly, everyone heard laughing. When they all looked behind them, they saw Berserk and Brute grinning.

"Are you planning your own demise? Perfect! I can't wait to get rid of all you brat's!" Berserk said. Everyone looked at Brick and Butch. The two boys sighed and flew over to the girls. The boys got on a cute and flirtascious look. The girls stared at them in confusion.

Brick flew over to Berserk, blushing a bit and kissed her on the cheek. Butch who was also slightly blushing had his arms crossed and flew over to Brute, and kissed her on the cheek as well. Berserk and Brute screamed In pain and embarrassment as a light surrounded them and they blew up.

Everyone stared in shock at the result, but then started smiling widely and then broke out into a cheer. Everyone patted Brick and Butch on the back, as they were blushing as red as a tomato. Their cheers were cut short when they heard someone scream. They looked at the ground and saw none other than a panicked Brat.

"What the heck just happened? I thought that they would just pass out or something! They never said that they would blow up! What am I going to do now?" Brat yelled, running in circles panicking. The group of puffs and ruffs landed on the ground. Brat stopped running in circles and stared at them. She dropped on her knees and bowed to them.

"Oh, please don't blow me up! I'm sorry, ok? I didn't even want to fight, so please don't kill me!" She said."Brat, don't worry. I just want to ask you something. Do you wish to fight us? You must answer truthfully." FBoomer said. Brat looked up at him, then back to the ground."Honestly… No, I don't. I don't want to be a cold-hearted murderer like my sisters. I actually helped Brick and Butch escape,about a month ago! When they were beheading some of our soldiers, remember? I distracted my sisters, giving your brothers enough time to get out of there." Brat said.

FBoomer sighed, than held out his hand."Alright, I believe you. I think I know why your kinder than your sisters. It's the belt I gave you. It must have been slowly purifying your heart." FBoomer said. Everyone just noticed the fact that she was indeed, wearing the belt that Boomer gave her. She looked at him suspiciously and sighed. She took his hand and stood up.

Just then, everyone noticed people slowly starting to come out of a hole, connecting to the underground hideout. People started cheering and ran over to the puffs and ruffs, and even Brat. The Professor ran over to the girls and hugged them tightly. The fighting was now over, and things were better again.

"Boomer! Listen, I don't know how to say this, but now that we're done here, we'd like to go back to our own time." Blossom told FBoomer. He looked at her and smiled."Of course." He replied.

(One hour later)

There was a hug crowd in a circle, surrounding the puffs, ruffs and punk. FBoomer was setting his watch to the appropriate time. Brat was next to FBubbles, Brick was tapping his foot impatiently, Blossom had her arms crossed and sighed at Brick's impatience. Boomer looked nervous and Bubbles just smiled at him. Butch was continuously poking Buttercup, trying to annoy her. The Professor was next to the future selves. Finally, FBoomer was done.

"Ready?" He asked."Yeah!" Everyone yelled. They all waved goodbye, and the crowd continued to cheer and say thank you. FBoomer held his watch in the air, as everyone was enveloped in blue with lightning crackling in the background.

When the kids opened their eyes, they found themselves being stared at by town's people. Their future selves, Brat and the Professor were next to them.

"A-are we back?" Blossom asked." Why don't you look and see." FBoomer motioned to the crowd of people around them. The Professor ran through the large crowd of people and ran over to the girls.

"Girls! Thank goodness your ok! I was so worried about you when I heard you were taken! You've been gone for about a month now! What happened?" The young Professor asked. Then he gasped when he saw the others.

"W-who are these people?" He asked in disbelief."Don't worry, we're just here to say goodbye. Thank you guys, for everything you've done. I promise, we'll see each other again some day." FBoomer said to them.

"Right. We wish you guys luck in restoring your city. Next time we meet, let's make sure that things are different!" Blossom said. He nodded. He looked at his younger self. He bent down and ruffled his hair. Boomer blushed slightly and stared at him."Boomer, I'm proud of you. Thank you, for helping us. If it weren't for you, we would be dead right now!" FBoomer smiled warmly at him. Boomer nodded slowly and hugged him tightly.

"Bye." He said. FBoomer stood back up and set his watch back to their time."Here take this." He said. He put another watch, similar to his own in his younger self's hands."You can be just like me!" He laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya guys later! Bye!"FBoomer said. Everyone said goodbye and soon, they were gone back to their own time. Blossom turned to Brick.

"So?" She asked. He stared blankly at her."So, what?" He asked, confused. She sighed."So, do you guys want to make peace with us? We're giving you the choice this time." She smiled at him. He blushed slightly and turned to Boomer.

"I think it's his decision. It's because of him we're even alive." He smiled at his blonde brother and ruffled his hair. Boomer blushed again. Everyone stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I think…" Boomer trailed off. He looked at his new watch, and smiled."Yes." He finally said.

"Yay! Thank you, Boomer!" Bubbles was jumping for joy."I guess there's no turning back now." Butch said and crossed his arms. Everyone cheered the boy's names. The Professor walked over to Boomer and held his hand. Boomer looked at him with confusion."Don, worry, there's no need to be nervous." He smiled at the young boy. Boomer looked at the ground, embarrassed. He laughed and started walking, the girls and boys closely behind.

"I think things will work out."The Professor said. Boomer let go of his hand and ran over to his brothers. He glomped then and they fell to the ground.

"What the heck Boomer? Why did you do that?" Butch asked him."I think he's happy! " Brick chuckled at what just happened. Boomer smiled and started laughing childishly.

'This is going to work. Maybe having some new allies is a good thing once in a while.' Brick thought and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you think? I liked this chapter a lot! Honestly, the boys may be super villains and all that stuff, but they are still just little six year old boys. So kawaii, Boomer! I'm going to put up a poll, asking if I should keep Berserk and Brute dead, or if I should revive them… Oh well! That's right! My story is nowhere near finished yet! I hope you all liked my super long chapter! Thanks so much for reading! R&R!


	17. More problems!

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you all like my story so far! Listen, this is no longer a Boomer and Bubbles story, ok? The couples will all be the original pairings, but honestly, there will not be much spotlight on them, ok? It just mainly focuses on their adventure. Well, thank you and enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>Ah, the city of Townsville. A time of peace and joy has come. Here we see Pokey Oaks, where our three little girls play. Wait, are those the Rowdyruff Boys? I almost forgot! Our six heroes have finally returned from the future and have made peace, and now live together and go to school together!<p>

Bubbles was on the swing set, singing happily to herself. Blossom was playing tag with some other kids, and Buttercup was playing flag football. Boomer was once again, having a total winning streak in Baseball, Brick was also playing tag, and Butch was totally beating Buttercup in their flag football game. Little did they know, was that a figure was watching them closely. The figure moved away from the bushes, and slowly walked over to the playground. He kept walking until he was right in the middle of the small playground. Kids were stopping what they were doing to look at the boy. He smirked.

Blossom and the others stopped as well, and when they saw him, they all gasped. As soon as Boomer saw him, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Boomer!" Blossom said in realization. FBoomer smirked and waved to them."Well, if it isn't my six favorite heroes. How are you guys?" He asked. Boomer ran over to him, and jumped in his arms.

"Were doing good, but what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked kindly."Well, I just wanted to ask Boomer here, if he wanted to come back with me to see how everything is going. After all, Brat wants to talk to him." FBoomer replied. The five kids looked at each other wearily.

Brick looked at him up and down. He was wearing a black jacket and a dark blue shirt, with some black pants. The same kind of outfit he always wore. Of course, he still had his belt.

"This isn't going to turn into some kind of mission to save the world again, is it?" Brick asked wearily. Butch nodded in agreement. FBoomer laughed and smiled at the now seven year old boy."Don't worry! It'll just be for a little bit. I'll be back before dawn." He said.

"Boomer looked at them with puppy dog eyes."Please! I wanna go!" Boomer begged. Brick sighed in defeat.

"Fine, go ahead." He smirked at his 'younger' brother. Boomer grinned and stood next to his future self. He messed with his watch, setting the time coordinates, when suddenly a blue swirl surrounded them, with lightning crackling."Thanks! See ya later!" FBoomer said as they both waved goodbye.

"Lucky!" Buttercup yelled after them. Butch punched Buttercup in the arm.

"Tag!' He yelled and ran away. Buttercup growled at him and chased him around the playground.

…

(Ten years in the future)

Boomer and his future self landed on the ground. When Boomer looked around, he stared in awe. Townsville was back to normal again! Building's were still being fixed, and all, but other than that everything was all happy and cheery again!

"Like what you see? Come on, there's more!" FBoomer pulled his younger self around the city, when finally , they were outside a big large building made of glass. It was at least 30 stories high, and had revolving doors.

"Recognize this place? This was our HQ. With some remodeling, it's better than ever! Come on!" FBoomer grinned and walked in, Boomer following. When they got inside, the place was beautiful. There were video game rooms, labs, lounge rooms, kitchens, everything and more! FBoomer and Boomer walked to where that little mini kitchen was, and saw all of the future ruffs and puffs, including Brat. They were all talking, but grew quiet when they saw the two Boomer's. FBubbles jumped up and glomped FBoomer. He laughed at the girls actions. She quickly kissed his cheek and sat down.

"Hey, Boomer! SO, how's everything going?" FBlossom asked happily. He sat down as well, and shrugged.

"Not bad, I guess. We just stole some famous guy's car. It was cool, but then those dub girls beat us up." Boomer pouted. Everyone just stared at him, then broke out in laughter.

"Man! You almost got me there!" FBrick said in between breath. Boomer laughed as well, then looked at Brat curiously. She was looking her nails, looking bored.

"Don't mind her. She's just been bored out of her mind ever since all the commotion calmed down." FButch said, smirking.

"Hey! Your lucky I'm not in some kind of depression that I practically killed my sisters!" She snapped at him. Boomer chuckled at her. She looked over at him and grinned.

"Though, I have to admit, this life style is better then my old life. Everyday I had to watch Berserk behead random dudes and here, I can go to the salon in peace." Brat said. She ruffled his hair."Thanks, kid."

After that, everyone just hung out and talked to each other. Everything was going well, until Boomer noticed something in the corner of his eye. He saw a hand waving for him to come over. He raised a non-existent eyebrow and quietly flew over to whoever it was. He flew to the alley next to the HQ, when he saw a man. He had short brownish-blackish hair, and had a pair of glasses. He was in his 30's or 40's. The man smirked wickedly at Boomer, before slamming him into the wall. The man started choking Boomer, as he struggled to get out of his grasp. He then got out a needle with an unknown substance and jabbed it into Boomer's arm. Boomer's eyes widened as he screamed in pain. Suddenly, FBoomer and the others ran to the alley and gasped.

"Dr. Brisbaine? What are you doing here? Let Boomer go!" FBoomer yelled at him. Brisbaine frowned and let Boomer go, but held onto his arm. Boomer was coughing roughly.

"Hello, Boomer. It's so good to see you again." Brisbaine smirked. FBoomer growled at the man."Let him go!" He yelled.

"I don't think I will. Boomer, it is time to go. Come on." Brisbaine said to Boomer, who's hair was covering his face.

"What? Boomer, get away from him!" FBoomer called to Boomer.

"No." Boomer replied. He then looked up revealing his dark blue eyes. The strange thing was, was the fact that his eyes held that same darker blue tint right below his pupils. He held an emotionless gaze, like he held no kind of emotion what so ever. FBoomer backed away, staring at the boy with shock.

"I am here to serve Dr. Brisbaine. I shall follow him to wherever he pleases." Boomer said in a monotone voice. Brisbaine smirked in victory.

"Good, no let's go. We have some… unfinished business to take care of." Brisbaine said. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a watch that looked exactly like FBoomer's, and set it to the time he wanted.

"Farewell, Boomer. I hope to see you again." Brisbaine said and started laughing in victory. FBoomer ran towards the light and crackling lightning.

"Wait!" FBoomer yelled, but he was to late as they both vanished."No." FBoomer muttered and fell to his knees.

"No!" He yelled.

"Phase one, complete." Dr. Brisbaine thought to himself and chuckled."Soon, I shall destroy all of Earth's heroes and the world will be mine."

* * *

><p>AN: Woah! I bet you never would have expected that! What in the name of pepto bismal is Dr. Brisbaine doing here? He brainwashed Boomer or something! Oh no! Well, please review and we will find out what happens to everyone! Thank you! R&R!


	18. The stage is set the battle begins

A/N: Ok, everyone! I hope you all can bear with my horrible updating! XD Please, review more! I'm still here you know! No one is reviewing my stories anymore. D: I hope to update on the weekends, so just a little longer, ok? Thank you, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The group of five was walking along the side walk, happily talking amongst each other. They still weren't on 'perfect' terms, but it was enough to satisfy Boomer. They were walking home from school, when suddenly, a blue portal was opened up, lightning crackling and came out was none other than Boomer, with… Dr. Brisbaine! Boomer's eyes were cold, and had that intense blue shade in the black area below the pupil. When they landed onto the ground, his brothers and the girls ran over to the duo eagerly. Dr. Brisbaine just looked at Boomer, and then walked away, and leaned over on a nearby car.<p>

"Boomer, how was your time there? Did you have fun?" Blossom asked, trying to shake off the bad feeling in her stomach.

"Did you see Brat? How was she?" Bubbles asked, not noticing the current problem. Buttercup scoffed at the question.

"I still don't trust her. She's a Powerpunk, remember?!" Butch just pushed her over and rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least you didn't have to kiss her sisters!" He said, as Buttercup just crossed her arms. Brick ignored the two and eyed Boomer suspiciously. Something wasn't right here, and he planned on finding out! Boomer just stood there, emotionless. He was quiet, something Boomer never was.

"Boomer, is everything alright?" Brick asked. Everyone brought there attention to Boomer.

No reply.

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked and waved her hand in front of his face. Boomer grabbed her hand tightly, catching them all by surprise.

"B-Boomer! L-let go! It hurts!"" Bubbles yelled out in pain. Blossom looked at Boomer fearfully. She took a step towards him, gaining her courage to the silent boy.

"Boomer, she said let go! Can't you see your hurting her?!" Blossom asked. Boomer looked at Blossom, then back at the struggling blonde.

"My mission: To destroy the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys," was all he said before sending a shockwave, knocking everyone back, including Bubbles. Brisbaine smirked to himself.

"Boomer, what's gotten into you?!" Brick yelled at his brother. Then it hit him, his face turning from pure confusion to realization.

"Guys, this isn't Boomer! Well, physically, yes, but mentally, no! It's his belt; it's doing this to Boomer!" He yelled to everyone, and soon, they realized the truth as well. Blossom looked over to Brisbaine, and glared.

"Did you do this? Did you do this to Boomer?!" She asked, and Brisbaine laughed menacingly. His cold hard stare hit Blossom, making her step back a bit.

"I just wanted Boomer to realize his full potential; the reason he was even born in the first place, to destroy you!" He then broke out into a psychotic laughter. Butch glared daggers at the man, but was suddenly hit by a powerful punch from Boomer. He skidded across the ground, and clenched his teeth. Buttercup ran towards Boomer, and punched him square in the jaw. Boomer countered it with a forceful kick to the stomach, knocking the breath from the raven haired girl. She landed to her knees, holding her injury, while glaring at Boomer.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled and ran to her sisters help, and Bubbles followed suit. She surrounded Boomer, punching and kicking him repeatedly, but he managed to deflect most of them. Bubbles elbowed Boomer's head, and he punched her in the face. Blossom tripped him, and punched his stomach. He instantly got back up and sent a kick to her arm. Then Buttercup went in and punched and kicked Boomer multiple times. He grabbed the girls head and quickly slammed it to the ground. Brick watched the battle, trying to decide on what to do. Then he saw Brisbaine holding a remote with a big red button.

'Could that turn Boomer back to normal?' He thought. He flew straight at the man, but was too late, for Boomer saw it coming and blasted him. Brick landed on the ground, and stared at Boomer, to Brisbaine, and to the girls and Butch. He growled at his situation, and got up and whipped some blood from his mouth. Boomer's eyes narrowed as electricity formed all around him. Suddenly, a baseball bat Formed in his hands. Everyone waited in anxiety, wondering what he was going to do. Boomer raised the bat above his head, and slammed it down into the ground. It caused an earthquake, and lightning to shoot to the ground. The sky grew dark, and Boomer leapt towards Brick, and swung his bat at the leader. Brick saw this coming, however, and swiftly dodged. He sent blow after blow towards Brick, and only managed to hit him one. Brick flew up into the air, and Boomer followed. Butch flew up after them, the girls just watching trying to decide on a plan.

"I don't want to fight you, Boomer!" Brick said. Boomer just continued his emotionless gaze, and noticed as Butch came up beside Brick.

"I don't want to kill you, Brick. However, if you keep trying to escape your fate, I have no choice." He replied. Butch clenched his fists.

"What in the hell are you talking about?! There is no way that our fate is for you to kill us!" Butch yelled. Boomer looked unfazed by the sudden outburst.

"Enough, let's fight." He said, and with that, they all flew at each other with blinding speeds and the fight began. Brick sent a few punches at Boomer, but he deflected them with his bat. Butch kicked Boomer's head from behind, but then he turned around and grabbed his foot and quickly swung him at Brick. Brick caught his brother, and they started a stare off. Brick narrowed his eyes at his brother. Butch did the same, and Boomer returned the glare.

Meanwhile, the girls just watched the fight from the sidelines. Buttercup yelled in frustration."I can't take this anymore! Let us fight! There is no way I'm letting that trio of morons fight for me!" Buttercup yelled and pointed at the battle scene. Blossom shook her head.

"No, Buttercup. This is there fight for now. It's time they settle this, once and for all. We need to find a way to help them, though." Blossom stated and Buttercup just crossed her arms and pouted. Just then, a blue portal opened up, with lightning crackling. FBoomer and the others stepped out form the portal, even Brat. The girls gasped.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Bubbles asked. FBoomer stared off at the fight, but then returned his attention to the girls. His expression was grim.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I let Boomer get taken by Dr. Brisbaine." He said, and FBubbles placed a mitt on his shoulder. She looked at the girls, her face full of sorrow.

"We'll explain everything later; we just need to find a way to return Boomer to normal." She said, and the girls nodded in understanding.

"We've come to help you, because it is our fault that all this is happening…" FBrick trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Blossom said, and turned her attention back to the fight.

The boys were fighting each other once again. Butch blasted Boomer, but he deflected it easily with his bat. Brick sent a laser beam form his eyes at the blue ruff, but he deflected it with his own. The fight continued like this for awhile later. When they separated, each breathing hard, with scratches and bruises all over there bodies, Boomer seemed to take something out of his pockets. Brick and Butch's eyes widened when they saw… needles. Boomer was holding two syringes in his hands. He sped off to his brothers, and the boys flew away. They sped through the city, still trying to not wreck it as well. Boomer sent a few ki blasts and managed to hit them. Brick and Butch landed on the ground, scraping their hands and knees against the pavement. They struggled to get up, but when they looked behind them, Boomer was standing right there, the syringes ready to plunge into there skin. Before the two boys could react, he jabbed them both in the arm and they screamed in pain. They held their arms a little while longer when they slowly stood up, shadows covering their faces.

"Are you ready?" Boomer asked his brothers. When they revealed their faces, their eyes were just like Boomer's just in their own signature colors. Their faces were emotionless, just like Boomer.

"Yes." They both replied at the same time.

Dr. Brisbaine smirked in victory.

"And the stage is set. Who will win, I wonder."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this was an interesting turn of events, now isn't it? The story is almost over, but after that, an all new adventure shall unfold! Who will win? Who will lose? Who exactly is Dr. Brisbaine? What will become of Brick, Boomer and Butch? Find out next time of Powerpuff Girls: New Allies! R&R! :)


	19. End Game

A/N: Well, I hope you all will like this chapter! The end is drawing near! The next chapter will probably be the last one. Don't worry though, because I have a big surprise waiting for you! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em>Friends. Those companions you speak of are only friends during those fun, yet unimportant times. When painful times come, they won't be your ally. - Rena Ryuugu, Higurashi.<em>

…

'It has begun. The time for my victory is finally at hand. I have total control of those boys. The only way to defeat them is to destroy this remote.' Dr. Brisbaine said and stared at the remote in his hand. He smirked to himself and watched as the boys flew over to the girls in a defensive position.

The sky had grown dark; buildings were broken and crumbled to the ground. Humans were hiding away, but silently watching the battle that would decide their fate. The Professor was watching as well, from a fair distance away, praying his little girls would be ok. A steady breeze blew past the group of doubles. Blossom and Brick exchanged glares. Butch was smiling evilly at Buttercup, but she kept her stone cold glare on him. Bubbles looked torn on what to do, as Boomer stared at her expressionless.

"Brick, you don't have to do this. We can help you!" Blossom yelled to her counterpart. Brick smirked and crossed his arms.

"Help us? We don't need you!" Brick replied, and Blossom growled. Butch took a step forward.

"Our only goal is to destroy you! You can't honestly think that we would join you?" Butch let out a small laugh. Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists.

"Then was this trick? I don't think so! That scientist guy did something to you, I know it!" She said. Dr. Brisbaine locked his eyes on the green girl. FBlossom glared at him.

"Please, we don't want to fight! This shouldn't be happening!" Bubbles begged the boys. Suddenly, she felt an extreme pain in her stomach, and she fell to the ground coughing.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled in unison. FBubbles ran to her younger selves aid, when she too was pushed back. Boomer stood above Bubbles, his foot on her stomach with his arms crossed. He sent her an icy glare. She widened her eyes and stared at him.

"What speed…" FBrick muttered to himself. Suddenly, Boomer gave a wide psychotic grin, and widened his eyes, making the young girl gasp in fear.

"We'll kill you all!" He said and laughed psychotically. He then grabbed Bubbles by her collar and held her high above his head. Bubbles tried to get him off, but failed miserably.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled and ran towards them, but Brick blasted her away. She crashed into a nearby building, as he flew over and kicked her in the stomach. Buttercup was about to help her sister, when Butch kicked her in the back of her head. Buttercup growled and used her eye beams and blasted him into a video game store. He crashed into a video game machine, and the wires were poking out sparking away. Buttercup advanced towards him, but was caught by surprise when he pulled the wires out further and electrocuted her. Buttercup screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Girls!" Bubbles yelled, but shut her eyes tightly when Boomer tightened his grip on her, restricting her air supply. Brick continued beating Blossom to a pulp.

"Brick, what do we do?!" FBlossom asked her counterpart. FBrick's face darkened as he tried to think of a plan.

"There is no way I'm going to let myself die like this!" FButtercup yelled. She launched herself at Butch who was kicking Buttercup multiple times. She narrowed her eyes at the boy, and sent a ki blast at him, making him crash into the building again.

"Take this!" She yelled and kept shooting blast after blast at him. Soon, dust was surrounding the whole area. Boomer looked over at his brother's direction, and Bubbles used his distraction as an escape. She swung her leg back and shot it forward and she kicked Boomer in the jaw. He fell to the ground, holding his cheek.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled and flew towards Brick and swiftly punched him in the face. He crashed into a nearby car.

"Blossom, are you ok?" Bubbles asked her sister. Blossom stood up slowly, and held onto a metal pipe from the broken building for support.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Blossom asked and Bubbles nodded, signaling she was fine. The girls watched in the distance as FButtercup landed on the ground, breathing heavily. She helped her younger self up. Everyone stared in horror as Butch walked out from the dust and smoke, a few scratches on him, and his shirt was torn. He was grinning evilly.

"You honestly think that that's enough to take me down? If that's all you got, them this should be easy!" He said and dusted himself off. Boomer and Brick flew over to him and stood there, not making a move. The boys looked far better than the girls right now.

"This isn't a very fair fight, now is it? It's six against three!" Boomer said while crossing his arms behind has head. FBoomer glared.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about you? You guys never play fair, so now we're getting even!" He replied. Boomer shrugged and rolled his eyes. Brick got into an attacking position, as his brother's did the same.

"I think it's time you all learn your place!" Brick said and smirked. Butch started to twitch in excitement.

"Oh man, this is going to be fun!" Butch said while grinning. The three groups then jumped at each other.

Boomer kicked FBoomer in the face, and elbowed Bubbles in the jaw. She flew at Boomer and used her sonic scream, making him cover his ears. Using that as an advantage, FBoomer jumped at his younger self and blasted his back. Boomer fell to the ground, and just before he could turn around, Bubbles used her eye beams and blasted him in the head.

Brick and Blossom were going head to head, using there eye beams. The collision formed an explosion, sending them both into the ground. Brick got up, and was quickly punched in the face by his future self. FBrick punched and kicked him multiple times, before Brick grabbed a hold of an oncoming punch, pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut. Blossom flew forward and sent a ki blast at him, but he easily deflected it. FBrick; still on the ground, grabbed Brick's ankle and pulled him down. Blossom came over and punched Brick multiple times.

Butch and Buttercup were having no mercy on each other, as they kept kicking and punching the other. Butch blasted Buttercup away, but FButch caught her and flew over and sent a blast at him, but Butch used his bubble shield to deflect it. Suddenly, he was kicked in the back with a great force and he fell to the ground. When he looked back, he just barely dodged a punch from Buttercup. He quickly got up, but was held back by FButch. He tried to escape, but was unable to. Buttercup punched and kicked him over and over again, before he was finally let go and fell to the ground.

Your probably wondering where the future PPG are, right? They were sneakily making their way towards Dr. Brisbaine, who was keeping his eyes on the fight. FBlossom was ahead of the group, making sure everyone was quiet. She kept her eyes on her goal. The remote. Brat was behind them, making sure no one from the fight saw them. They hid behind a crumbled building, carefully sneaking over to the scientist. Soon, they found their way towards the car he was leaning on. FBlossom flew above the car and steadily lowered herself right above his head. She was about to knock him out, but he turned around and quickly threw a punch at her. She fell on the ground behind the car, as her sisters and Brat came to her aid.

"You really thought that you could get past me? I don't think so!" He said as he got closer to them. FBubbles glared at him and flew forward and punched him right in the face. She continued to punch him when she was suddenly pushed back by a great force. She looked up and saw the boys guarding Brisbaine. The girls and the future RRB flew down to the group. Dr. Brisbaine smirked, then grinned widely and started laughing evilly.

"Face it, there's no way you'll win!" He said as then boys got ready to fight again. They flew at the group of ten and sent multiple blasts in every direction towards them. When the dust cleared, they were all on the ground, bruised and beaten. The boys landed to the ground and slammed their feet on the young girls. They were about to finish it when they heard a scream. They looked behind them and saw none other then Brat with her arm around Brisbaine's neck. She had the remote in her hand.

"What are you just standing there for? Stop her!" Brisbaine shouted at the boys. The boys exchanged glances then smiled evilly. They turned their backs on him and continued to kick the girls.

"Brat, finish it!" FBoomer yelled at the girl. She looked at the boys then at the remote."What would happen if I pressed it?" She asked, and FBrick growled.

"It'll stop them!" He yelled.

"How do you know? What if it'll destroy them?" Brat asked. She had worry all over her face. FBrick thought it over and realization dawned upon him.

Boomer looked at the beaten Bubbles on the ground. She opened her eyes slightly as tears started to form.

"Please, don't do this. I thought we were friends." She said quietly. Boomer grit his teeth and balled up his fists.

"Friends? In your dreams!" He yelled. He sent his fist down to collide with her face, but he stopped halfway. His eyes widened as he tried to punch Bubbles, but his arm kept stopping.

"What's wrong with you? Finish her!" Brick ordered.

"I… can't." Boomer said in disbelief. Butch raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"What do you mean? It's easy! Look!" He said and tried to punch Buttercup, but the same thing happened.

"W-what?! Why can't I hit her?" He asked. Brick stared at his struggling brothers. FBlossom's eyes widened.

"Their fighting back! Brat, now's your chance! Destroy the remote!" She shouted to the former Powerpunk. She thought for a moment before nodding. She let go of Brisbaine and took a deep breath. She held the remote high above her head.

"No!" Brisbaine yelled as he reached forward, but was too late. Brat threw the remote at the hard cement, letting it break into pieces. Dr. Brisbaine's eyes widened.

"How dare you ruin my plans! I'll get my revenge on you, I swear!" He shouted at everyone, and ran away as fast as he could.

"Hey, get back here!" FButtercup yelled and was about to chase after him, but FButch put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, as he shook his head. She growled and stared at the ground. Suddenly, they heard a sickening scream. Brick, Boomer and Butch held their head's in pain as fell to their knees. Their heart beat got faster and faster, sweat started to roll down their foreheads, and they were shaking uncontrollably.

They slowly looked up at the girls who were now standing up. The girls stared at the boys wide eyed. The boys fell to the ground unconscious as darkness surrounded them. They looked like they were having trouble breathing.

"Brick!"

"Boomer!"

"Butch!"

All three girls screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here it is! The second to last chapter is here! The end draws near. Will the boys be ok? What will happen to Dr. Brisbaine? All questions will be answered in the final chapter of Powerpuff Girls: New Allies! Thanks! R&R! :)


	20. Goodbye

A/N: So, here it is. The end of New Allies has finally arrived. I apologize for not updating for so long, but I'm back. Prepare yourself, there will be a lot of sad stuff happening at one time, so please don't flame me. I thank all of my wonderful reviewers, followers, and anyone else who has made it this far in the story. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><em>I'm prepared for anything! Up until now… I have been running away from every fight, afraid of losing. But running away is even worse than losing. Unless one continues to fight without succumbing to the pain of defeat it is impossible to achieve victory. That is what people I love taught me. ~ Hanyuu, Higurashi.<em>

The sky was dark and cloudy, and there was some drizzling of rain outside. None of that mattered, however, because three little boy's lives are at risk. Brick, Boomer and Butch all sat on separate steel tables, the Professor, the girls and all their future selves stood by, not moving an inch. Bubbles suddenly couldn't hold it anymore and started bawling. She immediately hugged her future self and cried into her shoulder. Everyone looked miserable.

"Professor, will they be ok?" Blossom asked, trying to keep her composure, but failed. The Professor sighed and looked at the unconscious boys, then back at her.

"I don't know, Blossom. Brisbaine used a chemical toxin so that when that remote was destroyed, it would instantly poison them, plus the fact that their bodies were already using so many chemicals from the start. They won't be able to handle it…" He trailed off and stared at the ground.

Brat stood there looking stunned. She clenched her fists and fell to her knees. Everyone looked at her."I'm so sorry. I-I never knew… I mean, I thought it was… this is my entire fault." She shut her eyes in shivered slightly.

"That's not true, Brat. You didn't know what the remote would do, and we all thought that it would stop the boys too. We were all wrong." FBoomer said let his hair cover his eyes.

"Hey, can someone explain to me who the heck that Brisbaine guy was, anyway?!" Buttercup asked, trying to hide her guilt and anger by acting impatient and tough. FBrick sighed and looked at the girls. FBlossom nodded, while FBubbles continued to console her younger self.

"Dr. Brisbaine was… He helped us create our headquarters during the war. He was a good man, well sorta. Anyways, one day, Brat's sisters came along and promised him all the riches in the world if he killed us, especially Boomer. He was the center of our mission, because without him, we would be dead by now." FButch explained, "And guess what? He accepted. He tried everything in the book. Food poisoning, accidental fires, explosions, he even tried to get Boomer to kill himself. It almost worked. " He whispered the last part. "Eventually, he managed to grab a hold of the same type of watch Boomer had, and also somehow managed to control his younger self so he could go to the past and destroy all of you as bait for us to come."

"That doesn't make sense though! The Powerpunk Girls are dead, so why does he keep trying?" Blossom asked. Bubbles sniffed a couple of times, "Maybe it's because he just really hates you guys now." FBubbles nodded, "Probably."

Suddenly, they all heard a groan and looked over to see the boys slowly waking up. The girls immediately flew over to their attention. Brick was the first to speak.

"Wha? What the heck happened?" He asked, still in a daze. He tried to sit up, but fell back in pain.

"Hey, take it easy. You're injured." Blossom said.

"Boomer, are you ok? I was so worried you guys really hated us!" Bubbles squeaked out. Boomer looked at her confused.

"What are you talkin' about? All I remember is going to school, seeing my future self again, but then everything went black." He said, and Bubbles eyes widened. 'So, he has no memory of our fight?' She thought.

'What happened?" Butch asked. Buttercup tried to keep looking tough, but her sadness shown through her eyes.

_I dreamed I was missing,  
>And you were so scared,<br>But no one would listen,  
>Cause no one else cared.<em>

Brick quickly caught on to the eerie atmosphere. He looked at Blossom questioningly. "Hey, pinky, what's wrong with you guys? Your acting like someone died." He chuckled a bit, but then stopped when no one laughed as well. Blossom stared at the ground, shaking slightly. Bubbles started to cry again. She hugged her toy Octie like no tomorrow.

_After my dreaming,  
>I woke with this fear,<br>What am I leaving,  
>When I am done here?<em>

Suddenly, Boomer became afraid. "Why are you crying? What happened?" He asked as he became more scared by the second. Why wasn't anyone telling him anything?! Bubbles then gave Boomer Octie. He stared at her with confusion. Bubbles never let anyone take Octie, so why now? She knew that Boomer had always liked Octie, so giving it to now on such a dense day crept him out.

"No, I don't want it." He said simply. Bubbles shook her head and made him hold the toy octopus. She tried her best to smile.

_So, if you're asking me,  
>I want you to know...<em>

_When my time comes,  
>Forget the wrong that I've done,<br>Help me leave behind some,  
>Reasons to be missed.<em>

"Please, just take it. I know you always wanted it." She said.

Brick looked around the room. Something wasn't right here…

_And don't resent me,  
>And when you're feeling empty,<br>Keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
>Leave out all the rest.<em>

Butch grinned.

"Hey Butterbut, why don't we go and play the epic version of soccer I always beat you at? Your acting like a sissy and it's getting on my nerves." He said, and Buttercup looked at him, eyes wide. She then started growling.

"Why can't you just be our enemies again?!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her surprised."Maybe if we never became such stupid friends, this wouldn't be happening. Look what happened now, we're actually caring whether or not you live!" She yelled, trying to calm her beating heart. Butch flinched a little at her voice.

_Don't be afraid,  
>I've taking my beating,<br>I've shared what I made._

Butch looked a bit… hurt.

"Is something wrong with caring for us? It's not our fault we're evil! Stupid Boomer, made us turn better, not good, but better. If you have a problem, talk to him!" He said and glared at her. Brick sighed, but knew already that Butch was trying to keep him from looking weak. He may look strong on the outside, but he deeply cared about his brothers on the inside.

I'm_ strong on the surface,  
>Not all the way through,<br>I've never been perfect,  
>But neither have you.<em>

Brick saw that Blossom was distressed. He frowned and looked at his blonde brother. What he saw shocked him. Boomer sat there, tears running down his cheeks. It looks like he had an idea of what was going on. Bubbles' heart ached and she couldn't help but feel sorry or him. He knew he was in a horrible state, and that worried her.

"Will everything be ok? Everyone keeps yelling at each other, and now I'm getting blamed for it…" He trailed off, and Butch looked slightly guilty.

_So, if you're asking me,  
>I want you to know...<em>

_When my time comes,  
>Forget the wrong that I've done,<br>Help me leave behind some,  
>Reasons to be missed.<em>

FBoomer sighed and walked over to him. He hugged Boomer with all the strength he could muster without crushing him.

"Everything will be fine, don't you worry. I promise that we'll stop fighting." He whispered to Boomer and he tried to hold back his tears.

"Since when was Boomer an even bigger sissy than usual?" Butch asked. FButch glared at him.

"You shouldn't be blaming Boomer right now. It's the belts, ok? It's because of those belts that you're having these feelings. They open up your heart so then you won't be some ruthless killing machine!" He said sternly.

_Don't resent me,  
>And when you're feeling empty,<br>Keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
>Leave out all the rest.<em>

Blossom stared at Brick who had been observing the whole ordeal.

"If we died, what would you do?" She heard him ask. She gasped slightly, and looked at the ground."I… don't know. We would be sad, I guess. I must admit, all the time we were in the future, we became friends. I just don't want to lose anyone right now. You'll be ok, I promise." She smiled lightly at him, but he saw through it.

"I hate it when you fake smiles like that. They creep me out." He chuckled and Blossom frowned.

_Don't resent me,  
>And when you're feeling empty,<br>Keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
>Leave out all the rest.<em>

Brat looked at everyone and sighed. Why did things have to turn out this way? None of the Powerpunk Girls should be alive right now. It's her fault this happened. When no one was looking she quietly slipped away from the Utonium household and flew up to the tallest building she could find. She stood at the edge, letting the wind blow in her hair.

'The Powerpunk Girls are nothing but evil. Every last one of them should die. Maybe if they all die, then the boys will live.' Brat thought to herself.

"Are you happy now, god? I hope I'll be able to atone for my sins now." She whispered. She closed her eyes and…

_Forgetting,  
>All the hurt inside,<br>You've learned to hide so well._

Brick could sense it. Something just happened and he knew it. He looked around and didn't see Brat anywhere. He closed his eyes and mumbles a few words under his breath.

"I forgive you."

_Pretending,  
>Someone else can come and save me from myself,<br>I can't be who you are._

"By the way, we'll have to stay here for a while, if that's ok." FBoomer asked. The girls looked at him.

"What? Why?" Bubbles asked. FBoomer held up his broken watch.

"It was destroyed sometime during the fight." He replied and Bubbles nodded in understanding. Bubbles turned towards Boomer, and held his hand. Boomer blushed a little, but liked it none the less. Suddenly, he took in a sharp intake of breath and started coughing.

"Boomer, are you ok?" Bubbles asked worried. Just then, Brick and Butch did the same thing. Their heart monitors started to pick up speed rapidly.

_When my time comes,  
>Forget the wrong that I've done,<br>Help me leave behind some,  
>Reasons to be missed.<em>

"P-promise people won't hate us anymore…" Boomer said in between coughs. Bubbles squeezed his hand.

"Of course, but don't say that! You're going to be ok!" She said. Brick shook his head.

"My chest, it hurts." He choked out.

"Stupid Boomer, stupid puffs, stupid Brisbaine, stupid everything!" Butch said. It seemed they now remembered the events from their fight.

_Don't resent me,  
>When you're feeling empty,<br>Keep me in your memory._

_Leave out all the rest,  
>Leave out all the rest.<em>

"I'm sorry…" Boomer muttered, his eyes closing a little.

_Forgetting,  
>All the hurt inside,<br>You've learned to hide so well._

"No, please, d-don't go…" Bubbles said, tears streaming down her face.

"You know, Pinky, I actually had some fun with you girls." Brick said, grinning.

"Brick, no. You'll be ok, you have too!" Blossom said.

_Pretending,  
>Someone else can come and save me from myself.<em>

"I guess I'm sorry for always calling you a sissy, 'cause look who's talking now." Butch said and chuckled slightly.

"Stupid, don't say that! Call me that all you want, but do you really have to die?!" Buttercup yelled.

_I can't be who you are,  
>I can't be who you are...<em>

"Thanks…" Each of the boys said in unison. Their heart monitors made the long loop of the never ending sound of a flat beep. They closed their eyes, a small smile on their faces. They died peacefully, I guess you could say.

Bubbles started crying uncontrollably and flew into FBoomer and FBubbles arms. They hugged her tightly, never letting go. Buttercup whipped her face as a few lone tears slid down her cheeks. Blossom was visibly shaking, some tears falling to the cold tile floor of the lab. FBlossom and FButtercup both went over to console the girls, along with their future male counterparts.

_We'll remember you._

_You made us smile,_

_Laugh,_

_And enjoy life even more._

_Your sins have now been erased,_

_Along with your life,_

_But even though you're gone,_

_You'll stay in everyone's memory._

_You'll be cherished,_

_Loved,_

_And you'll be forgiven._

_You may be gone,_

_But you've still made a mark in our hearts,_

_That will last eternally,_

_Just like you're eternal rest._

_We will never forget you,_

_Because we love you._

_We will love and cherish our last moments together._

_Live, laugh, love._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is. I'm sorry, but I had to do this! A sad ending like this is really a tear jerker, isn't it? We'll always remember you boys, may you rest in peace. Don't worry though, because there will indeed be a sequel, and I have a feeling our boys aren't done yet. So, hopefully you all don't hate me, and I'm also sorry for what happened to Brat, but it had to be done. She wouldn't really make any major appearances anyways, so you know. Anyways, R&R, and no flames please! Thanks! :)


End file.
